Les mille et une saveurs d'un premier baiser
by Paradoxx-ical.Mind
Summary: Tendre, amical, curieux, gourmand, furieux, dégoutant ; quelle saveur avait donc le premier baiser partagé avec la personne qui allait devenir leur partenaire de toute une vie? Ce baiser qui a marqué de son sceau l'existence qu'ils allaient être amenés à poursuivre envers et contre tout. Etait-ce toujours facile ? Le partenaire était-il toujours celui auquel ils s'attendaient ?
1. Hashirama x Mito

_**Salut tout le monde!**_

 _ **Il y a une idée qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment; à savoir, imaginer comment ont débuté les histoires d'amour dans le manga. A l'origine, c'étaient les amours des parents qui m'intéressaient, mais j'ai rapidement élargi à tous les âges et j'ai bien une quinzaine de pairings en tête à mettre en scène.**_

 _ **Alors voilà, je partage avec vous les premiers baisers qu'ils ont pu vivre tels que je les imagine, en commençant par celui partagé entre Hashirama et Mito (un couple que j'imagine très mignon et que j'ai beaucoup aimé décrire ^^) ~**_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

Un premier baiser au goût de promesses

 _Hashirama Senju x Mito Uzumaki_

Ce n'était un secret pour personne dans le jeune village de Konoha que Hashirama Senju et Madara Uchiha partageaient une amitié sincère. Tumultueuse et parfois sanglante, mais profondément ancrée en chacun d'eux.

Les hommes, souvent, protestaient contre cet état de fait à grands coups d'injures autour d'un verre avec des amis ou à table avec leur famille. Leurs épouses, majoritairement occupées aux tâches ménagères et à l'éducation des enfants depuis la fin de la guerre, acquiesçaient à l'avis de leurs époux, dociles, avec un léger sourire aux lèvres et en leur resservant un verre de saké.

Mais c'était également un fait connu que les femmes jasaient entre elles une fois leurs maris partis pour la journée. Un jour buvaient-elles le thé chez l'une, le suivant chez l'autre, parfois même se retrouvaient-elles au marché ou dans le parc en promenant leurs bambins. Dans ces moments-là, c'étaient bien entendu les potins et les dernières nouvelles qui étaient au rendez-vous, et les femmes ne manquaient pas de mots pour se plaindre de leur moitié.

Mais plus que cela encore, le sujet en vogue qui revenait souvent après six mois de vie paisible au village était le suivant; la vie sentimentale de leur Hokage, toujours désespérément célibataire. Après nombre de débats houleux, et après que Madara Uchiha lui-même y ait apposé son consentement, ce fut Hashirama Senju qui fut choisi pour remplir ces fonctions de dirigeant. L'usage voudrait alors que le chef du village se trouve une épouse pour pouvoir enfanter et ainsi transmettre sa volonté à sa progéniture. Cependant, depuis cinq mois que le Senjuu avait été officiellement nommé Hokage, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un mariage annoncé, pas même les rumeurs d'une femme qui viendrait régulièrement partager sa couche.

Alors, les nouvelles spéculations relayées dans tout le village par les femmes devinrent ces dernières; Hashirama et Madara entretenaient une liaison secrète. Le Senju et l'Uchiha. Autant dire que cela faisait beaucoup rire les femmes, les laissant parfois rêveuses, mais que cela irritait bien d'avantage les hommes. Si l'homosexualité n'était pas un tabou, tisser des liens avec la _faction ennemie_ en était un. Nombre des habitants – souvent masculins – avaient encore bien du mal à accepter de cohabiter. Bien heureusement, les autres clans invités à la construction de Konoha – Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka et Sarutobi notamment – permettaient de faire tampon entre les deux illustres familles.

Comme toutes les rumeurs qui circulaient dans son village, Hashirama, l'oreille toujours à l'affut, avait eu vent de ces babillages fantasmagoriques purement féminins et n'avait pu qu'éclater de rire en prenant conscience de ce que cela impliquait. Madara avait trouvé cela beaucoup moins amusant.

Malgré les hauts et les bas de leur amitié dictés par la violente guerre qui les avait secoués depuis leur naissance, les deux hommes s'en étaient récemment arrêtés à son apogée, tandis qu'ils décidèrent de fonder le village de Konoha qui concrétisait alors tous leurs rêves de paix. Idée du Senju à l'origine et nommé par l'Uchiha plus tard, ce village était comme leur petit bijou, le fruit d'un travail commun ayant pu voir le jour grâce à la sueur et au sang versés. C'était indéniablement un facteur qui les rapprochait beaucoup l'un de l'autre. Mais il n'y avait rien de plus personnel ou intime qui se cachait là-dessous.

Déjà, parce que Madara se complaisait à se cacher sous ses airs froids et que pour rien au monde il ne s'afficherait publiquement avec une tierce personne à son bras. Aussi, parce que Hashirama était beaucoup trop exaspérant avec sa vilaine manie de déprimer pour un rien. Enfin, parce que Tobirama Senju, frère cadet du Hokage, était toujours dans leurs pattes à surveiller son aîné qui avait tendance à délaisser la partie administrative de son travail au profit de ses rêveries idéalistes – et surtout à surveiller l'Uchiha en qui il n'avait pas confiance.

En somme, aucune relation, même profondément cachée, n'était à signaler au sommet du village outre une amitié parfois sidérante.

Malgré cela, Madara était las de toutes ces rumeurs et désirait y mettre un terme au plus vite; les gloussements des femmes sur son passage et les railleries effrontées des hommes dans les bars n'étaient pas pour lui plaire. Même les enfants s'étaient récemment mis à le pointer du doigt dans la rue avant d'éclater de rire. Rien de bon pour sa fierté et pour sa réputation déjà pas mal entachée.

C'est pourquoi il décida d'amorcer un harcèlement continu et répété auprès de son meilleur ami afin de pousser ce dernier à se trouver une femme. Madara était discret; plutôt calme et peu bavard. Mais quand il s'y mettait sérieusement, il pouvait réellement devenir _chiant_. Toutefois, il n'avait pas prévu qu'augmenter son débit de paroles rendrait Hashirama aussi heureux. En effet, non content que son ami se mette enfin à lui parler, le Senju s'en était trouvé le cœur rempli de joie et en avait profité pour aborder nombre de sujets avec lui pour échanger leurs points de vue. Le Senju était éminemment plus doué que son homologue à ce petit jeu-là, et il réussit avec brio à détourner habilement le sujet « épouse » à chaque fois que Madara le remettait sur le tapis.

Ce dernier avait fini par abandonner au bout d'une journée à peine, les cordes vocales en feu et la langue douloureuse de s'être ainsi déliée.

Bien sûr, il aurait très bien pu se trouver une épouse lui-même afin de faire taire les rumeurs. Mais Madara Uchiha était loin d'être prêt à bousculer ses habitudes pour une femme, et encore moins pour de possibles marmots. A choisir, il préférait même ne jamais connaitre l'amour et finir sa vie célibataire en furetant à droite à gauche quand cela lui chantait. Une vie loin des entraves de l'hymen, placée sous le sceau de la liberté. Pas question d'accepter un mariage tant que la situation ne deviendrait pas _vraiment_ désespérée.

Heureusement pour lui, son salut se présenta la semaine suivante sous la forme d'un épais parchemin apporté par un émissaire du village caché des Remous. Ce village, situé plus à l'Est dans le pays des Tourbillons, abritait le clan Uzumaki depuis des années, ceux-ci n'ayant jamais voulu prendre part à la guerre et ayant compris depuis bien plus longtemps qu'eux les bienfaits de la création d'un endroit où les ninjas et leur famille pourraient vivre en paix et en harmonie.

Les deux familles, Senju et Uzumaki, ayant un ancêtre commun et la situation des deux villages étant stable et prospère, le chef Uzumaki trouvait que le moment était propice pour pourvoir à une alliance entre leurs deux nations. Grâce à celle-ci, ils bénéficieraient d'échanges commerciaux privilégiés, et chacun s'engagerait à soutenir ou porter secours à l'autre en cas de nécessité. Cela permettrait également d'assurer la paix de ce côté-ci des frontières du pays du feu. Hashirama, qui raffolait bien évidemment de la paix et qui voulait plus que tout s'entendre avec tout le monde, voulut accepter cet accord immédiatement.

La semaine qui suivit, le chef du village caché des Remous et son escorte faisaient le déplacement jusqu'à Konoha pour officialiser le traité de paix. Afin de montrer leur bonne foi dans cette alliance, il fut convenu que le village de la feuille intègrerait le symbole en spirale du village des Remous à son uniforme shinobi en symbole de cette nouvelle amitié.

Tout se déroulait parfaitement bien, et Hashirama était aux anges. Il commençait déjà à lever sa main vers son homologue. Cependant, ce dernier avait encore une dernière condition – presque une faveur – à exposer; une union symbolique entre deux membres de leur clan. Quoi de mieux qu'un mariage pour officialiser un pacte entre deux nations ? Et qui plus est, un mariage entre le Hokage de Konoha et la petite fille du dirigeant d'Uzushio.

D'abord surpris, puis embarrassé, Hashirama se fit la réflexion qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser passer pareille opportunité. Alors, sous le regard insistant de son jeune frère, et narquois de son meilleur ami, il se décida finalement à continuer l'ascension de se main devant lui. Avec un sourire à la fois heureux et un tantinet crispé aux lèvres, il serra la main de l'Uzumaki en face de lui. Il était officiellement devenu allié – et fiancé.

Tandis que chaque dirigeant apposait son sceau sur les parchemins officiels, il fut décidé que le mariage aurait lieu rapidement. Pourquoi faire attendre un si heureux évènement ? Hashirama se félicita intérieurement de savoir garder une parfaite maitrise de lui-même en cas de situation d'une extrême délicatesse. Car il dut avouer avoir failli s'évanouir lorsque le clan Uzumaki proposa de fixer l'union dans deux semaines exactement – juste le temps de tout organiser convenablement. Le mariage, bien sûr, aurait lieu à Konoha, mais Uzushio s'occuperait en échange des formalités.

Hashirama Senju, après avoir su esquiver habilement l'épreuve du mariage pendant vingt-cinq ans, avait à présent deux petites semaines pour se préparer psychologiquement à sa future vie d'homme marié. Heureusement pour lui, il fut également décidé que sa fiancée ne viendrait au village que la veille au soir, et donc qu'il ne la verrait pas avant le jour fatidique, selon la coutume. L'épreuve du face-à-face était donc reportée au plus tard, et cela le soulageait quelque peu.

Hashirama n'était pas vraiment vieux jeu. Au contraire, il désirait faire table rase du passé et repartir sur de nouvelles bases plus saines, d'où la création de Konoha en coopération avec les Uchiha. C'est pourquoi il se surprenait parfois à rêver, au lieu d'un mariage arrangé comme on en faisait régulièrement partout dans le monde, à une véritable relation amoureuse qui déboucherait sur une union consentie par les deux êtres. Il rêvait d'une femme qu'il aimerait et qui le chérirait, avec qui il serait fier de parader dans les rues et dont la perspective d'avoir des enfants avec elle le comblerait d'une joie infinie.

Pour toutes ces raisons, il ne pouvait nier être déçu. Cette union de convenance lui laissait comme un arrière-gout amer au fond de la gorge. Il savait que c'était son rôle de représenter dignement son peuple et de le rassurer, et que le mariage était un excellent moyen de démontrer que la paix était bien présente. Il avait ouï dire qu'on se posait beaucoup de questions sur son célibat et que cela engendrait parfois des dissidences. Il avait bien conscience qu'il _devait_ se marier.

Mais au premier jour de son annonciation, il avait bien du mal à s'y résoudre.

Au deuxième jour, il resta prostré sur sa chaise de bureau, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre et le regard perdu dans le vide, complètent hermétique aux exclamations pourtant véhémentes de son jeune frère – qui finit par lâcher prise et consentir à remplir les documents en attente lui-même.

Au troisième jour, il dut subir les moqueries incessantes de Madara, ce dernier étant trop heureux d'être enfin débarrassé des rumeurs.

Au bout d'une semaine, il commença à reprendre un rythme de vie normal, le mariage lui semblant être devenu une idée lointaine et floue, rangée dans une case obscure de son esprit.

La veille du sacrement, la curiosité vint le piquer sans crier gare. Qui était exactement cette jeune femme qu'il allait épouser pas plus tard que le lendemain ? Quel était son nom ? Son âge ? A quoi ressemblait-elle ? Dévoré par ces questions, il finit par envoyer Tobirama en mission d'espionnage – sauf que celui-ci avait déjà tout prévu.

« Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser te marier avec n'importe qui, grand frère ? », lança le blanc avec son sérieux habituel. S'asseyant à demi sur le bureau de son frère, il sortit un document rempli par ses soins. « Elle s'appelle Uzumaki Mito et est âgée de dix-huit ans. Elle a reçu une formation de kunoichi et excelle dans la maîtrise de l'art des sceaux. Tu sais bien que tu n'as pas le droit de la voir avant le mariage, alors je n'ai pas de photo ou d'autre indication sur son physique. »

Ayant une moue déçue, Hashirama demande : « Elle n'est pas encore arrivée ? »

« Seulement dans la soirée, ce sera une entrée discrète. Puis elle sera logée à l'étage supérieur. »

Les yeux de l'aîné se mirent à briller de malice : « Et tu ne pourrais pas aller jeter un rapide coup d'œil ? Juste pour me décrire à quoi elle ressemble ! »

Tobirama lorgna un moment sur l'expression suppliante savamment travaillée par son idiot de frère avant de lâcher, catégorique : « Il en est hors de question. »

« De toute façon, toi, quand il s'agit des règles… », baragouina Hashirama, vexé.

Souriant en coin avec amusement, le cadet prit congé afin de laisser son aîné méditer sur sa future condition d'époux responsable.

Toute la nuit durant, Hashirama ne put parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Les yeux grands ouverts sur le plafond nu de sa chambre, il ne pouvait que ressasser toutes ses angoisses et ses appréhensions. Il avait beau compter les défauts de la peinture pour oublier ce qui le maintenait éveillé, une image de femme venait toujours resurgir dans son esprit lorsque celui-ci commençait à s'embrumer de sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, il va sans dire que le Hokage, habituellement bel homme et dynamique, avait de grosses poches sous les yeux et le teint cireux. Plus que cela encore, il avait une désagréable sensation de nœud dans la gorge, et son estomac le tiraillait sous le poids du stress.

Pris d'une certaine compassion pour son frère, Tobirama congédia les quelques femmes censées aider le Hokage à se préparer et décida de s'occuper de cela lui-même. Cela représenterait déjà une source d'angoisse en moins pour Hashirama. Non sans un discret sourire à la vue de l'état déplorable de son aîné, Tobirama commença par l'emmener à l'onsen qui lui était réservé dans l'optique de le décrisper quelque peu et qu'il soit en état d'ingurgiter son copieux petit-déjeuner plus tard. Avec un certain délice, Hashirama savourait l'eau brulante qui glissait sur son corps et détendait ses muscles. La chaleur lui fit reprendre des couleurs, et les symptômes de l'angoisse le quittèrent peu à peu.

Après s'être relaxé une vingtaine de minutes dans le bain, son tyrannique petit frère le pressa à enfiler un yukata pour se sustenter, et l'apaisement prit fin.

« On a déjà pris du retard, grand frère, dépêche-toi de manger ! »

« Pas la peine de paniquer, Tobirama, il n'est que… », répondit mollement le Hokage en mâchant son riz.

« … dix heures ! », compléta le plus jeune, exaspéré. « La cérémonie débute à onze heures ! Tu ne voudrais quand même pas manquer ton propre mariage ? »

« Oh, tu sais… »

« Hashirama ! », s'exclama le blanc avec colère en tapant du poing sur la table, faisant sursauter son frère. Tobirama ne l'appelait _jamais_ par son prénom. « Je peux comprendre que l'idée de te marier avec une inconnue te rebute, mais tu n'as pas le droit de manquer à tes devoirs pour autant ! Tu es le chef du village et en tant que tel, il est de ta responsabilité de sceller cette alliance avec Uzushio ! »

« Je sais », soupira Hashirama avec un rire nerveux. « Ne t'en fais pas, Tobirama. J'irais. »

« Alors, dépêche-toi de finir ton bol de riz. Il faut encore que tu enfiles ta tenue. »

Avec réticence, le brun consentit à finir plus rapidement son repas sous le regard sévère de son jeune frère. Après avoir reposé son bol vide, il se déplaça en traînant des pieds jusqu'au paravent placé dans un coin de sa chambre, et se plaça derrière le temps de se déshabiller et d'enfiler son yukata d'apparat. Lorsqu'il eut passé ses bras dans les manches du tissu bleu marine, il referma les pans sur son torse et sortit pour laisser Tobirama nouer la ceinture noire autour de sa taille. Cela fait, il enfila une veste haori toute aussi foncée, puis une paire de geta.

« Je sais que tu n'as pas forcément envie d'entendre ce que je vais dire, mais tu as beaucoup de prestance dans cette tenue, grand frère » se moqua gentiment Tobirama. « Ta femme va adorer. »

« Ce n'est pas encore ma femme » grommela Hashirama.

Avec un soupir résigné, le blanc conclut en posant une main sur l'épaule de son frère : « Il faut qu'on y aille, maintenant. Tu dois arriver avant la mariée. »

Le brun prit plusieurs profondes inspirations avant de hocher la tête. Il était prêt. Ou presque.

A dix heures cinquante-huit précises, Hashirama se tenait devant le chef d'Uzushio qui présiderait la cérémonie. Se tenant bien droit, le dos raide, les bras le long du corps et un sourire de circonstance aux lèvres, le Senju attendait avec nervosité la venue de sa future épouse. Derrière lui se tenaient les membres les plus importants des différents clans du village de la feuille, Madara et Tobirama y compris. Répartis dans une deuxième colonne compacte derrière l'endroit où se tiendrait la mariée, des membres influents du clan Uzumaki qui avaient pu faire le déplacement et représentaient symboliquement l'entièreté du peuple des Remous.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, l'on annonçait la venue de Mito Uzumaki.

Hashirama mentirait s'il affirmait ne pas avoir eu le souffle coupé. Parce que la jeune femme qui s'avançait vers lui était divinement belle. Elle avait une longue chevelure rouge vive retenue en deux chignons de chaque côté de sa tête qui contrastait merveilleusement bien avec son habit d'un blanc pur. Le kimono, aux manches amples, serrait délicieusement sa taille et soulignait ses hanches voluptueuses. Ses yeux, noirs et légèrement maquillés, étaient fixés dans les siens tandis qu'elle se mouvait avec fierté et grâce. Son fin sourire, un peu maladroit et légèrement crispé, lui pinça le cœur. Il avait oublié qu'il n'était pas le seul à devoir subir cette union. Peiné pour elle, il tenta un sourire rassurant et plein de chaleur.

Se plaçant aux côtés de son fiancé, Mito se tourna vers son grand-père, et la cérémonie débuta.

Le sacrement fut long et passablement ennuyeux, mais les usages étaient de toute façon toujours interminables – et souvent foutrement inutiles. Hashirama écoutait les discours se succéder d'une oreille peu attentive tandis qu'il se concentrait sur la présence à ses côtés et tentait de décrypter ses ressentis. La jeune femme semblait calme et restait très digne, fixant un point invisible droit devant elle, les lèvres légèrement pincées. Agacement ? Appréhension ? Gêne ? Il ne saurait le dire. Il espérait simplement que cela ne soit pas dû à l'agacement. Il ne souhaitait pas particulièrement vivre avec une femme qui le détesterait.

La cérémonie, très traditionnelle et dans un esprit quelque peu obsolète, ne nécessitait aucune participation particulière des deux époux. Il n'y avait qu'à la fin qu'ils devaient sceller leurs vœux en se tenant les mains et en prononçant les paroles de circonstance. Avec douceur, Hashirama prit les mains fines et blanches de la jeune femme dans les siennes, grandes et rendues calleuses par les combats répétés – en espérant secrètement qu'elles n'étaient pas moites d'avoir angoissé. Et, les yeux ancrés dans ceux de sa partenaire, il prononça : « J'accepte devant les dieux de prendre Mito Uzumaki pour épouse et lui jure amour et fidélité pour les années à avenir, dans les meilleurs moments comme dans les pires. » A peine eut-il fini que la jeune femme répétait déjà les mêmes mots, ses lèvres rendues carmines par le maquillage dévoilant des dents d'une blancheur éclatante.

Les vœux prononcés, le vieil home annonça la fin du sacrement en remerciant une dernière fois les dieux de bénir cette union, et les spectateurs applaudirent poliment. Les nouveaux époux s'inclinèrent profondément devant le chef d'Uzushio pour le remercier, puis devant leurs convives. Enfin, ils se déplacèrent jusqu'aux balcons du bâtiment où résidait le Hokage et firent face à la foule qui les acclamait. Toujours avec la même expression de circonstance peinte sur le visage, Hashirama reprit une main douce de Mito dans l'une des siennes, puis salua les habitants de l'autre.

Il était définitivement et irrémédiablement marié.

La journée se poursuivit avec un banquet plein de victuailles venant des deux pays, puis la fête se perpétua jusqu'au soir. Tout du long, Mito et Hashirama ne s'étaient pas accordés la moindre parole, et à peine quelques regards à la volée.

Le soir venu, les mariés furent laissés seuls, les convives s'inclinant respectueusement devant eux et les félicitant une dernière fois. Madara, parmi les derniers, serra fraternellement son ami contre lui, non sans un rictus moqueur aux lèvres. Tobirama en fit de même, avec un sourire encourageant. Les dernières mondanités réglées, les époux furent reconduits jusqu'à la chambre du Hokage, devenue chambre conjugale.

Quand la porte se referma derrière eux, Hashirama se sentit comme pris aux pièges.

Bien sûr, il était d'usage que le mariage soit consommé le soir-même durant la nuit de noces. Bien sûr, Hashirama n'avait aucune envie de respecter cette coutume.

Se tournant vers sa compagne, il resta bouche bée devant le tableau qui s'offrait à lui. Ainsi baignée dans la lumière de la lune qui filtrait par la fenêtre, sa peau était d'une blancheur envoutante et semblait irradier comme un soleil blanc. Elle était magnifique, il ne pouvait le nier. Mais son regard était incertain, et sa lèvre inférieure tremblait par intermittence. Familière des eusses et coutumes, elle relevait déjà ses belles mains vers le col de son kimono.

Hashirama l'arrêta d'un geste, posant ses mains chaudes sur les siennes. Il la fixa un moment du regard, cherchant une quelconque lueur assurée dans ses prunelles. Mais il n'y vit que de l'incompréhension et, surtout, une grande nervosité. Alors, il inclina doucement le buste et déposa un baiser le front découvert.

« Pas ce soir », murmura-t-il simplement avant de prendre ses affaires de nuit et de s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau. Juste avant que la porte ne se referme, il entendit le bruit mat d'un corps qui tombe à genoux.

Lorsqu'il en ressortit une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, en yukata de nuit et une serviette autour du cou, il retrouva Mito sagement agenouillée dans un coin de la pièce qui attendait avec ses propres affaires déjà prêtes.

« Je vous ai laissé le bain, si vous souhaitez vous rafraichir » lui indiqua Hashirama avec un gentil sourire.

Hochant la tête sans oser croiser son regard, elle se releva avec précipitation et passa à côté de lui en coup de vent. Hashirama acheva alors de sécher sa longue chevelure, puis s'installa sur un côté du futon, épuisé par cette journée – et ces deux semaines passées – riche en émotions. Quelques instants plus tard, il avait fermé les yeux, mais ses sens restés aux aguets perçurent le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre et se referme. Il entendit les pas légers de la jeune femme, puis le bruissement du tissu, et les pas s'arrêtèrent, incertains, près de la couche. Après quelques secondes à trépigner, elle sembla se faire une raison et s'installa de l'autre côté du futon, de manière à ce qu'ils se fassent dos. Quand elle se fut bien installée et que le silence retomba, il osa un « Bonne nuit » du bout des lèvres avant de s'autoriser à plonger dans le sommeil.

Elle lui répondit après une courte hésitation, et un léger sourire orna les lèvres du Hokage.

Les jours qui suivirent leur mariage furent assez banals, si ce n'est une certaine gêne qui flottait dans l'air lorsque les époux se retrouvaient seuls. Ils dormaient toujours éloignés l'un de l'autre, se réveillaient avec un temps de décalage pour laisser l'autre se préparer, savouraient le petit-déjeuner en silence après s'être salués, partaient chacun vaquer à leurs occupations respectives durant la journée, et ne se retrouvaient généralement que le soir à la maison, autour du dîner, échangeant de temps à autres des banalités plus pour meubler le silence que par réel envie de discuter. C'était une routine qui s'était installée dans les premières semaines, vivant ensemble mais comme des étrangers.

Non pas qu'ils se méprisaient l'un l'autre, mais aucun des deux n'avait voulu de cette union, et aucun des deux ne savait comment se comporter dans pareille situation.

Néanmoins, la situation s'améliora après le premier mois, tandis que les époux étaient désireux de pouvoir vivre sans le poids de l'embarras au quotidien. Aussi, Mito s'impliqua davantage dans les affaires de son mari Hokage, et lui demandait régulièrement quelles étaient les nouvelles, et ce qu'il prévoyait de faire. Se prenant au jeu, Hashirama lui avait alors raconté ses projets, et pour cela, les rêves qu'il conservait précieusement depuis son enfance. Cette conversation marqua le début d'une grande complicité. Mito, bien éduquée, très cultivée et ayant appris l'art d'être une kunoichi, se trouvait être une jeune femme avec qui il était très agréable de discuter. Elle avait toujours un avis à donner, et savait l'exprimer avec justesse et donner des arguments souvent indiscutables. Leurs échanges, d'abord courtois, devinrent rapidement plus passionnés. Après quelques soirées passées à converser, ils se surprirent à rire aux éclats ensemble et à se chamailler gentiment.

Désireuse de consolider ce lien ténu qui se tissait entre eux, Mito redoublait d'efforts pour faire plaisir à son mari. Le matin, elle le réveillait à l'heure adéquate d'une caresse sur la joue après avoir fait couler son bain. Pendant qu'il se relaxait, elle préparait le bentô qu'il emporterait avec lui au bureau afin de ne pas oublier de se sustenter malgré le travail qu'il abattait. Quand il rentrait le soir, elle l'aidait à se mettre à l'aise et lui demandait de raconter sa journée. La nuit, ils dormaient éloignés, mais face à face.

Après deux mois de vie commune, leur relation passa à un degré encore supérieur. Mito prenait régulièrement du temps pour passer voir son mari au travail, et mangeait souvent avec lui au déjeuner dans son bureau. Le soir quand il rentrait, elle lui massait les épaules et le dos pendant qu'ils conversaient. La nuit tombée et camouflée par la semi-obscurité, à l'abri sous les draps, Mito osait se rapprocher de son mari jusqu'à frôler son nez du sien.

Au bout de trois mois, Mito voulut bousculer un peu les choses. Elle était heureuse; c'était indéniable. Mais elle pourrait l'être encore plus, cela aussi était indéniable. Ils s'étaient considérablement rapprochés au vue des premiers jours, mais leur relation semblait avoir stagné depuis peu. Il régnait entre eux une franche complicité, et la tendresse se cachait derrière chacun de leurs gestes. Toutefois, Mito désirait à présent _plus_. Après avoir tâtonné ces trois derniers mois dans cette nouvelle relation de couple, elle était à présent prête à assumer pleinement son rôle de femme.

C'est pourquoi ce soir-là, elle attendait plus impatiemment qu'à l'accoutumée la venue de son mari. Pour tromper cette émotion, elle avait savamment rangé et nettoyé chaque centimètre carré de leur habitation, et s'était même apprêtée avec plus d'application, revêtant un kimono d'été plus léger et osant une touche de maquillage qui rafraichissait son visage. Lorsque Hashirama poussa la porte d'entrée avec son habituel sourire joyeux, il se figea un instant. Juste une fraction de seconde. Il avait perçu le changement chez sa femme.

Celle-ci l'attendait avec une expression bienveillante.

« Okaeri » chantonna-t-elle avec le sourire.

« Tadaima » répondit son époux en ôtant sa veste et ses chaussures.

D'un geste affectueux de la main, elle caressa sa joue pour le saluer, puis l'accompagna jusqu'à la table de la pièce à vivre sur laquelle elle avait disposé un verre de citronnade pour chacun d'eux, boisson propice en cette saison chaude. Hashirama s'assit sur les tatamis, et Mito s'agenouilla derrière lui. De ses doigts fins, elle tâtait ses omoplates, cherchant les contractions musculaires à faire disparaitre. Tandis qu'elle posait ses paumes plus franchement sur le dos de son mari, elle débuta leur conversation usuelle.

« Comment était ta journée ? »

« Plus épuisante que jamais ! », soupira le brun après avoir bu une gorgée de son jus. « Tobirama est un vrai tyran, il ne m'a pas laissé une minute à moi ! »

« Tes journées seraient bien mornes, sans lui », plaisanta Mito en riant doucement.

« Surtout plus tranquille, oui ! », s'esclaffa son mari. « D'ailleurs, il m'a demandé de te remercier pour avoir trié les dossiers des élèves de l'académie. »

« Oh », fit la rouge avec amusement. « Il a cru que c'était moi qui m'en étais chargée ? »

« Il n'arrivait pas à croire que j'en étais capable » bougonna Hashirama.

Mito rit franchement alors qu'elle sentait son époux se détendre progressivement sous ses doigts habiles.

Après cela, ils ne parlèrent plus pendant quelques minutes, appréciant le silence et la caresse du soleil qui filtrait par les panneaux ouverts. Mais l'Uzumaki gardait un sujet en réserve qu'elle souhaitait aborder.

Hésitante, elle commença : « Cela fait quelques temps maintenant que nous habitons ensembles et je… » Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, incapable de trouver les bons mots.

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire », la rassura son homologue en posant une main sur la sienne et en levant le visage vers elle.

« Je trouve que nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés », elle dit alors, un peu hasardeuse.

« Tu es une précieuse amie pour moi », confirma-t-il en lui souriant.

« Et je comprendrais ne pas être plus à tes yeux. Après tout, ni toi ni moi n'avons voulu de ce mariage. »

Hashirama sembla surpris par ces paroles.

« Même si tu m'as jurée fidélité, tu sais, cela ne me dérangerait pas que tu ailles voir d'autres femmes. Je ne voudrais pas te priver de l'amour. »

Le Hokage écarquilla les yeux, bouche bée. Il ne savait quoi répondre à cela.

Mettant fin à son massage, Mito laissa ses mains retomber sur ses genoux et s'affaissa sur ses talons.

« Mais bientôt, on nous pressera pour avoir des enfants et en ce sens… »

« Mito », l'interrompit soudainement Hashirama en se tournant vers elle, l'air grave. « Qu'essaies-tu de me dire, exactement ? »

Prenant une grande inspiration, la jeune femme se lança franchement : « Même si je comprends qu'il n'y ait rien de plus que de l'amitié entre nous, il va bientôt falloir envisager à ce que nous nous… _rapprochions_ tout de même afin de répondre aux attentes de tout le monde. Nous avons encore des responsabilités envers nos villages respectifs. »

Hashirama soupira en se frottant l'arrière du crâne, embarrassé.

« Je le sais bien. Mais je me sens mal vis-à-vis de toi, je n'ai pas envie de te blesser ou… »

« Je suis déjà amoureuse de toi, Hashirama », lâcha sérieusement Mito en plantant ses prunelles dans ses jumelles.

La bouche du brun s'étira en un « o » parfait, soufflé par cette déclaration inattendue.

« J'ai appris à te connaître durant ces trois mois. Je t'ai beaucoup observé, et j'ai apprécié chaque seconde des conversations que nous avons échangées. Je suis tombée amoureuse de Hashirama Senju, le Hokage de Konoha, celui qui a des rêves auxquels il n'a jamais cessé de croire et qui a créé un village où règnent la paix et la prospérité. L'homme doux qui tend la main à qui le demande et qui sourit toujours à la vie malgré ses frasques et ses retors. »

Encore sonné par ces belles paroles, Hashirama baissa lentement son bras et nicha la paume de sa main contre la joue gracile de sa femme. Il caressa lentement la peau de son pouce et la fixa comme s'il la redécouvrait sous un nouveau jour.

« Je… », tenta-t-il de répondre.

« Tu n'éprouves pas la même chose pour moi, je le sais », chuchota Mito en détournant les yeux avec une expression de tristesse.

Quelque peu paniqué, Hashirama, mut par un réflexe, posa sa deuxième main sur la joue de la jeune femme pour encadrer son visage et le garder tourné vers lui.

« Ne me regarde pas avec pitié, s'il te plait », demanda l'Uzumaki, sa voix se brisant un peu plus à chaque syllabe. « C'est pour ça que je disais que tu avais le droit de voir d'autres femmes… »

« Mais je ne veux pas voir d'autres femmes ! » s'exclama le Hokage, presque choqué par cette autorisation, mais aussi touché qu'elle fût prête à de tels sacrifices pour lui. « Je… je ne t'aime pas aussi bien que tu le fais pour moi, et j'en suis vraiment désolé. Mais je suis sûr que je pourrais y arriver un jour. Tu es belle, Mito Uzumaki. Une des plus belles femmes que j'ai rencontré, forte et intelligente de surcroit, et j'adore cette complicité qui est née entre nous. J'apprécie chaque jour un peu plus ta présence à mes côtés alors que je la redoutais tellement à l'annonce de notre mariage. Il est vrai que j'ai toujours rêvé d'une union que j'aurais choisie parce que j'aurais trouvé la femme de ma vie. J'ai été déçu dans un premier instant que ce rêve me soit arraché par un mariage arrangé. Mais maintenant que je suis avec toi, je me dis juste que la vie a réalisé mon souhait à l'envers. Il m'a donné le mariage avant même que j'apprenne à chérir la femme parfaite. »

Emue, Mito ne put étouffer un sanglot, ni empêcher une larme de briller sur sa peau.

Se rapprochant doucement de son épouse, Hashirama chuchota, son souffle caressant son visage : « Apprends-moi à t'aimer comme toi tu m'aimes. »

Et il scella cette demande par un baiser merveilleux.

Lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de la jeune femme, ce ne fut pas une explosion d'amour qui les secoua. Il était encore trop tôt. En revanche, c'étaient des milliers de promesses qui flottaient autour d'eux et que ce baiser promettait de tenir. Il fallait juste lui accorder quelques bons moments de plus, et il serait prêt à s'épanouir.

Ce baiser avait le goût d'une amitié sincère, d'un engagement muet et d'un amour naissant.

Ce baiser était parfait.

* * *

 ** _Voilà, voilà ~ J'espère que ça vous a plu!_**

 ** _Mito a mis un peu de temps à arriver, mais je me suis laissée emporter sur le début ^^" Après, j'avoue que la fin est un peu mièvre x)_**

 ** _Bref, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé?_**

 ** _Pour le prochain baiser, je prévois de mettre en scène Madara, puisque cette scène a déjà été un prélude au personnage. J'ai dû inventer une femme pour pouvoir le caser avec quelqu'un, et j'avoue m'être fait un « p'tit kiffe » comme on dit ;-) J'ai inventé l'ancêtre d'un personnage bien connu de la génération actuelle. Un indice, son nom de famille commence par un H (et c'est un personnage féminin) ~_**

 ** _A bientôt !_**


	2. Madara x Ume

_**Hey! Me revoilà avec un second baiser ~ ;-)**_

 _ **Je vous laisse découvrir avec qui j'ai casé ce bon Madara :p**_

* * *

L'amertume d'un premier baiser

 _Madara Uchiha x Ume Haruno (note importante : Ume désigne la floraison des pruniers au Japon)_

Tout avait commencé au bord d'une rivière, le jour où il n'était pas arrivé à faire suffisamment de ricochets avec son galet pour atteindre l'autre rive.

Une pierre plate avait sifflé par sa vitesse à côté de son oreille, frôlant sa peau de près avant d'effectuer quatre rebonds parfaits sur la surface de l'eau et de retomber sur la bande de cailloux de l'autre côté.

Irrité par cette réussite qui ne lui souriait pas, le jeune Madara s'était retourné pour faire face à un garçon de son âge aux airs de joyeux luron, les jambes fléchies et le bras encore tendu en avant de son précédent lancé.

« Le secret c'est de viser un peu plus haut que ta cible », lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils », répliqua le noiraud, ennuyé, en se retournant vers son homologue. « Si j'y mets toute ma force, il atteindra l'autre côté ! Et puis t'es qui, au juste ? »

« Pour l'instant, je suis juste ton rival aux ricochets », lui répondit l'autre, moqueur. « Bien que ma supériorité ait déjà été prouvée. »

Les mains sur les hanches, les sourcils légèrement froncés et un sourire au coin aux lèvres, le garçon en face de lui semblait respirer la confiance.

Madara ne l'appréciait déjà pas.

« *.* »

« C'était là la première fois que je rencontrais Hashirama Senju », expliqua Madara, assis en tailleur sur un coussin, ses yeux songeurs levés vers le plafond.

« Beaucoup plus banal que ce à quoi je m'attendais de la part des deux shinobis les plus puissants au monde », commenta la jeune femme agenouillée en face de lui en reprenant nonchalamment une gorgée de sa boisson.

Baissant ses prunelles d'encre vers elle, il sourit avec espièglerie, le visage éclairé par les flammes dansantes des bougies : « A une époque où la guerre faisait encore rage sur tout le territoire, je dirais que cette rencontre était on ne peut plus originale. Pas d'échange de coups, pas de sang qui gicle, pas de mort terrible. »

« Je me demande comment j'arrive à apprécier ce cynisme dont vous faites toujours preuve », soupira la femme en levant les yeux au ciel, non sans un rictus amusé.

« Toujours est un bien grand mot, nous ne nous connaissons que depuis quelques semaines. »

« Vous voulez dire que vous êtes capables de faire de l'humour véritable comme un homme devrait savoir le faire pour courtiser une femme ? »

« Vous pensez que je vous courtise ? », demanda Madara en haussant un sourcil avec une expression goguenarde.

« Sans le moindre doute », lui répondit assurément sa partenaire.

« Ne serait-ce pas plutôt vous qui tentez de me courtiser par ces paroles ? »

« Pas le moins du monde. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Je ne suis pas ce genre de femme. »

« Et quelle genre de femme êtes-vous ? »

« De celles qui se lassent vite des hommes comme vous. »

« Vous venez pourtant vous-même d'avouer que vous appréciez la noirceur de mon humour. »

« Vous reconnaissez donc que vous faites de l'humour pour me courtiser. »

« Je fais de l'humour parce que c'est un trait naturel de ma personnalité. N'aimez-vous pas les hommes naturels ? »

« Vos cheveux soigneusement coiffés et votre yukata si bien coupé me font penser à tout sauf à un homme qui se comporte naturellement. »

« Vous n'aimez donc pas les hommes naturels puisque vous avez accepté de dîner avec moi », remarqua Madara avec un sourire en coin, penché en avant, le coude posé sur la table basse et le menton reposant au creux de sa paume.

« Dois-je vous rappeler que j'ai accepté ce dîner en votre compagnie à la condition que vous me racontiez votre rencontre avec Hashirama Senju dans les moindre détails ? »

« Je n'ai pas oublié la curiosité dévorante typique des Haruno qui vous a poussée à venir me parler. Vous étiez plutôt amusante avec vos grands yeux émerveillés quand j'ai accepté votre condition.»

« Mon clan est reconnu pour sa finesse d'esprit et son sens de l'analyse. La curiosité est une qualité naturelle qui accompagne ces traits de caractère, voilà tout », répliqua la jeune femme, les joues légèrement colorées.

« Vous cachez bien votre tempérament sarcastique et votre tendance à réagir avec vivacité. »

« Il n'y a pas de mal à être vif. »

« Pardonnez-moi, je voulais dire avec _violence_. »

« Je ne suis pas violente ! », s'emporta la femme en reposant son verre sur la table dans un grand bruit.

« Absolument pas », s'amusa l'Uchiha.

Embarrassée mais fière, la jeune femme reprit contenance en reposant dignement ses mains sur ses genoux et détourna la tête avec une légère moue boudeuse.

Les prunelles de Madara se mirent à briller, et une expression presque attendrie adoucit les traits de son visage.

« Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'avais plus passé un moment aussi léger. »

« Pas d'échange de coups, pas de sang qui gicle, pas de mort terrible », sourit son homologue en reprenant ses propre mots.

« Une chance que votre famille ait décidé de s'installer à Konoha. Les belles femmes parviennent toujours à adoucir les cœurs. »

« Vous en êtes un, un bien joli cœur. Mais je suis insensible à ce genre de remarques tirées des contes à l'eau de rose ».

« Tant mieux. Je déteste les contes. »

Plongeant son regard dans les orbes émeraude face à lui, le silence qui régnait autour d'eux prit une intensité qui le fit frissonner malgré la chaleur des bougies.

« Il se fait tard, je vais vous raccompagner », souffla Madara en brisant à regret l'agréable tension qui les avait étreints.

« Parce que vous avez cru que j'allais me contenter de _ça_ ? Je veux savoir la suite de votre histoire! », s'insurgea la femme. « Je n'étais là que pour ça ! »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ait changé de sujet après l'introduction», se moqua l'Uchiha.

« Je voudrais vraiment écrire sur vous », reprit son homologue plus sérieusement. « Je pense que c'est important de consigner par écrit cette amitié improbable entre Uchiha et Senju. C'est un exemple à suivre pour les générations futures. »

« C'est une fleur que vous me faites-là, Ume Haruno. Je suis flatté par tant d'éloges de votre part. »

« Votre jeu de mots était pitoyable », souffla Ume, blasée.

« J'essayais de faire de l'humour véritable. »

« Restez-en à l'humour noir. »

« Vous ai-je déjà dit que j'adorais tout particulièrement cette fragrance printanière qui embaumait l'air autour de vous ? », continua Madara en faisant mine de l'ignorer.

« Vraiment. »

Madara se releva souplement en laissant l'argent nécessaire à l'addition sur la table, puis aida Ume à en faire de même en lui tendant sa main.

« La suite sera pour une prochaine fois, si vous voulez bien », proposa Madara, un sourire charmeur dessiné sur ses lèvres en serrant les fins doigts dans sa paume.

Sa compagne de la soirée ne put qu'y répondre, ses yeux brillant de malice.

C'était la promesse d'un nouveau rendez-vous.

« *.* »

« Cette fois-ci je vais y arriver, Hashirama ! Regarde ça ! », s'exclama un Madara âgé de treize ans en lançant un énième caillou sur la rivière.

La petite pierre effectua trois ricochets parfaits avant de couler, à quelques centimètres à peine de l'autre rive. Il y eut un moment de flottement, Madara toujours en position de tir et la mâchoire tombante, et Hashirama qui le contemplait l'air blasé, les bras tombants le long du corps.

Furieux, le noiraud se retourna vers le brun et lui asséna avec colère : « Tu restais debout derrière moi exprès pour me déconcentrer ! Je suis du genre à ne même pas pouvoir pisser quand quelqu'un me regarde ! »

Effrayé par ce soudain dynamisme, Hashirama leva les bras devant son visage dans un réflexe de survie, le corps tremblant et ses dents s'entrechoquant à intervalles réguliers. Quand le sermon fut terminé, il se laissa tomber sur les fesses et entoura ses genoux de ses bras, tête baissée et auréolée d'une aura noire.

« Désolé… »

« C'est pas la peine de réagir comme ça, ne le prends pas aussi sérieusement », dit Madara en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, surpris. Il commençait à culpabiliser.

« Je suis désolé », répéta Hashirama. « Je ne savais pas que tu souffrais d'une névrose très désagréable, et auto-diagnostiquée de surcroit. Ce doit être terrible. »

Piqué au vif, toute culpabilité s'envola chez l'Uchiha.

« Je suis incapable de dire si t'es un mec cool ou si t'es là juste pour me pourrir la vie ! »

Le Senju éclata de rire avant de se relever d'un bond.

« En tout cas, je suis meilleur que toi aux ricochets ! »

« Est-ce que t'as envie que je te balance à l'eau toi aussi? » menaça Madara, une veine palpitant à sa tempe.

Horrifié, Hashirama se remit en position de soumission.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser… Pour me faire pardonner, je te permets de me jeter dans la rivière. Vas-y, jette-moi», supplia dramatiquement le brun.

« Est-ce que tu t'es au moins rendu compte de ta propre névrose ? », souffla le noiraud, désespéré.

« J'espère juste… », commença Hashirama, « … que j'atteindrais la rive opposée », conclut-il avec un rictus moqueur.

« T'es vraiment un enfoiré ! », s'insurgea Madara.

« *.* »

« C'est ce genre de détails croustillants que vous recherchiez ? » demanda Madara à la jeune femme assise en face de lui, adossé à sa chaise et les bras croisés sur le torse.

Ils avaient fixé leur second rendez-vous dans l'après-midi, attablés à une terrasse d'un commerçant, baignés par le soleil et sirotant un jus de fruits frais. Un sourire enjôleur ornait les lèvres de l'homme. Ume Haruno avait sorti un parchemin, une plume et un encrier, et prenait son récit en notes, n'en perdant pas une miette.

« Vous êtes vraiment incapables de faire quoi que ce soit quand quelqu'un vous regarde ? » murmura la jeune femme, sa plume posée contre son menton et le regard dans le vague.

« Et Hashirama déprime pour un rien », tint à souligner Madara qui ne fuyait pas l'autodérision mais aimait entrainer son meilleur ami dans ses misères.

« En résumé, ce sont deux névrosés qui ont en grande partie initiés le monde moderne. Charmant », commenta la jeune femme en grattant le parchemin de sa plume.

« Cela ferait un très bon titre », remarqua l'Uchiha avec malice.

« Très accrocheur », opina Ume de connivence.

« Vous reprendrez bien un jus ? », demanda Madara tout courtois qu'il était, et désirant prolonger leur rencontre.

« Non merci », déclina la jeune femme poliment en rangeant ses affaires. « C'est assez pour aujourd'hui. »

Madara laissa sa tête retomber sur le dossier de sa chaise, le visage levé vers le ciel. Il ferma les yeux avec un rictus amusé aux lèvres. Il avait oublié qu'il avait affaire à une femme joueuse.

« Eh bien, à une prochaine fois, Madara-san. Il me tarde de connaitre la suite de votre histoire. »

Elle se retira sans plus de manières d'une démarche assurée, secrètement impatiente de fixer leur prochain rendez-vous.

« *.* »

Après que son père ait découvert qu'il fréquentait un Senju, qu'il fréquentait _l'ennemi_ , Madara s'était tenu à ses responsabilités en tant que futur chef de clan et avait décidé de supprimer celui qui était devenu au fil du temps son meilleur ami. Si Hashirama n'était plus, Madara aurait moins de remords à faire la guerre, et sa vie se simplifierait allègrement. Il en était convaincu.

Ainsi, l'Uchiha et le Senju se battirent ardemment à de nombreuses reprises après cet évènement, presque jours après jours dans un climat d'hostilité de plus en plus oppressant entre les clans.

Avant même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, le temps avait filé et ils étaient tous deux devenus leaders de leur famille respective à vingt ans à peine. Ils étaient plus loin que jamais de l'idéal de paix auquel ils aspiraient quelques années plus tôt.

Sur le champ de bataille, le bruit des lames s'entrechoquant accompagnait celui des coups portés à l'adversaire. Hashirama et Madara se confrontaient au katana, alternant de-ci de-là les techniques Mokuton et Katon. Plus loin, Izuna, le cadet Uchiha, et Tobirama, le jeune frère Senju, menaient une lutte acharnée. Ils étaient encore plus déterminés que leurs aînés.

Bien qu'essoufflé, Izuna fonça sur Tobirama, sa lame dressée devant lui. Le blanc para, mais l'Uchiha activa son sharingan. Pour se soustraire aux pupilles pourpres, le Senju ferma les yeux et Izuna profita de cette distraction pour lui flanquer un coup de genou dans l'estomac. Tobirama valsa en arrière jusqu'à se retrouver dos à une pierre. L'Uchiha invoqua alors une boule de feu géante que le blanc contra à l'aide d'une technique Suiton, sa spécialité. Profitant de la vapeur ainsi créée, ce dernier s'arma d'une rangée de kunais dans chaque poing et les lança sur son adversaire. Toutefois, les pupilles d'Izuna lui permirent d'esquiver l'attaque. Mais il n'avait pas prévu que Tobirama utiliserait sa technique de téléportation. Se déplaçant aussi vite que le son, le blanc arriva devant le noiraud sans que celui-ci ne s'en aperçoive et lui porta un coup fatal avec son katana.

Izuna Uchiha cracha une gerbe de sang.

Alerté, Madara mit fin à son affrontement avec Hashirama et vint soutenir son petit frère grièvement blessé. Ne pouvant que comprendre le désarroi dans les prunelles de celui qui fut son ami et compatir, le leader Senju laissa les Uchiha battre en retraite sans faire de vagues.

Quelques jours plus tard, Izuna, conscient que sa blessure était mortelle malgré les soins prodigués qui retardaient l'échéance fatale, supplia son frère aîné d'accéder à une dernière faveur. Izuna Uchiha offrit ses yeux à son dernier frère. Quelques minutes à peine après l'opération, il mourut. Madara, fou de tristesse, sentit son chakra migrer de l'occiput jusqu'à ses nerfs optiques.

Les yeux débordant de larmes mais brillant de haine, il s'éveilla au Mangekyou Sharingan éternel.

« *.* »

« Vous faites dans le mélodrame aujourd'hui », remarqua Ume, assise sur une nappe étendue sur l'herbe.

Ils avaient opté pour un pique-nique cette fois-ci, convivial mais intimiste. Juste eux deux et le bruissement du vent dans les feuilles verdoyantes témoignant de l'avancée du printemps. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un mois qu'ils se voyaient une fois par semaine pour discuter.

« Une bonne histoire fait toujours état du passé sombre des personnages. Ça permet de s'attacher aux héros », affirma Madara comme un connaisseur.

« Vous vous considérez comme un héros ? », demanda curieusement la jeune femme.

« Non, pas dans cette vie », admit l'homme avec une pointe d'amertume, son visage se fermant comme Ume l'avait remarqué quand elle tentait d'aborder ses exploits avec lui. Il semblait vouloir s'auto-flageller. « Mais le héros de votre histoire, oui », reprit-il sur une note plus joyeuse, faisant comme si de rien n'était.

« Je pense que vous êtes un héros », assura alors Ume en fronçant ses fins sourcils, désireuse de lui en faire prendre conscience.

« Tout le mérité revient à Hashirama. J'étais à deux doigts de basculer dans un état de non-retour et il a encore trouvé la bonté de me tendre la main. »

Madara semblait irrité, le regard fixé sur un point invisible devant lui, agacé que sa tentative d'alléger l'ambiance n'ait pas fonctionnée.

« Hashirama-san a eu besoin de votre soutien pour continuer de croire en ses idéaux. Il savait qu'il y avait toujours un espoir de paix tant que vous étiez face à lui. Parce que vos rêves étaient toujours ancrés en vous, quand bien même vous tentiez de les camoufler pour protéger votre clan. Même dans le cas de figure où vous auriez refusé l'alliance avec les Senju, vous seriez resté un héros. Celui de votre famille. Vous avez toujours agi comme un parfait leader pour offrir le meilleur à vos semblables.»

Madara ferma les yeux un instant, semblant méditer ces paroles. Il devait avouer que l'entêtement de la jeune femme lui plaisait – non seulement parce que ce trait de caractère lui conférait un charme tout particulier, mais aussi parce qu'il appréciait sincèrement qu'elle essayât ainsi de lui faire reconnaître ses propre qualités.

« Faites attention, Ume, vous commencez à tomber sous mon charme », ne put-il cependant s'empêcher de la taquiner.

« Je regrette déjà ce que je viens de dire », lâcha Ume en réponse, blasée, décidant cette fois-ci de laisser couler et de ne pas revenir sur le sujet. « Au fait, je suis désolée pour votre frère », dit-elle après un moment avec un sourire triste. « Enfin, pour tous vos frères, et pour tous ceux que vous avez vu mourir. »

« Ce n'est rien », répondit Madara avec le même rictus. « Cela fait un moment maintenant, les blessures commencent à s'estomper. »

« Ce doit être dur d'être le chef de son clan. De devoir endosser toutes les responsabilités que cela implique. »

L'Uchiha soupira puis admit en se tournant vers elle : « C'est fatiguant, surtout. Ils font absolument n'importe quoi quand j'ai le dos tourné. Surtout les plus jeunes ! »

Ume apprécia la douceur de sa voix lorsqu'il parlât des frasques des membres de sa famille.

Madara poursuivit plus gravement : « Durant la guerre, l'espérance de vie était en moyenne de trente ans seulement. Et la raison pour laquelle cette moyenne était aussi faible était la mort d'innombrables enfants entrainés dès leur plus jeune âge à devenir des shinobis. Las de voir tous nos jeunes frères tombés, c'était là notre principale motivation à Hashirama et moi : construire un endroit où les enfants seraient en sécurité. »

« C'est chose faite », lui assura Ume avec un sourire. « Ils vivent avec insouciance. Ils ont tous l'air très heureux au village. »

Madara lui sourit en retour, et ils restent un moment ainsi à profiter de la chaleur que leur offrait les rayons du soleil à son zénith et le piaillement joyeux des oiseaux.

« Vous voudriez avoir des enfants ? », demanda très naturellement Ume.

« Vous allez bien vite en besogne », répliqua Madara avec un temps de retard, les yeux écarquillés, réellement surpris par la jeune femme pour la première fois.

La jeune femme éclata de rire.

« Je n'ai pas demandé si vous vouliez des enfants avec moi, mais si vous voudriez en avoir en général », dit-elle narquoisement.

Madara mentirait s'il niait sentir ses joues se réchauffer. Puis, il prit une grande inspiration et avoua : « Je ne sais pas comment ça marchait chez vous, mais à l'époque, les pères de famille n'étaient pas un modèle chez les Uchiha. Ils incarnaient le patriarche et étaient très durs et stricts. Ils aimaient leurs enfants, certes, mais comme on aime ses enfants pendant la guerre : si l'un meurt, c'est un honneur d'avoir été tué pendant la guerre sans faillir sous les coups de l'ennemi. Aujourd'hui cela tend à changer, mais ayant été le fils du chef de clan, j'ai vraiment été marqué par cette éducation et j'ai peur de ne pas savoir m'y prendre avec mes propres enfants. Et de finir par répéter le même schéma. »

Souriant doucement, Ume tendit le bras et posa sa main sur l'une des joues de l'Uchiha. De son pouce, elle caressait doucement sa pommette.

« Les Haruno avaient décidé de ne pas avoir de parti pris et de rester le plus loin possible des horreurs de la guerre, même si nous avons malheureusement été à plusieurs reprises impliqués dans des conflits. Etant fille unique, mon père m'a toujours choyée et m'a offert la meilleure enfance possible, alors je suis peut-être mal placée pour parler. Mais je suis sûre que le seul fait de reconnaitre cet état de fait fera de vous un bon père à l'avenir. C'est justement parce que vous aurez peur de devenir ce que vous avez déprécié que vous serez soucieux de bien faire. Et si vous ne faites pas suffisamment attention, je suis même persuadée que vous finirez par trop gâter votre enfant ! »

Les prunelles de la jeune femme n'étaient que chaleur et douceur, et Madara se sentait complètement happé. Avec tendresse, Ume apposa un baiser sur son front avant de se reculer. Mais l'Uchiha prit sa main dans la sienne pour prolonger le contact et se pencha lentement vers elle. Quand son nez frôla le sien, la jeune femme, espiègle, pose un doigt sur les lèvres de l'homme et déclara, mutine : « Ai-je précisé que mon père était très protecteur envers moi et qu'il n'apprécierait sans doute pas que sa fille unique soit ainsi souillée par un homme ? »

A ces mots, Ume se leva souplement et, relevant les pans de son kimono, courut dans la clairière en riant comme une petite fille, rapidement suivie par Madara qui restreignait sa vitesse pour prolonger le plaisir du jeu.

Un ultime moment d'insouciance, où l'un et l'autre pensaient avoir encore toute la vie devant eux pour se séduire.

« *.* »

« Ils ne me font plus confiance », lâcha Madara. « Plus personne ne me fait confiance », cracha-t-il avec mépris.

« Moi j'ai confiance », chuchota Ume, la voix brisée par les sanglots. « Je sais qui tu es, je l'ai découvert pendant nos conversations. »

L'Uchiha dardait ses prunelles d'un noir d'encre sur elle, le visage fermé.

« Tu es un homme bon, Madara. Un homme profondément bon avec des idéaux louables et des rêves pour l'avenir. Tu ne peux pas gâcher tous les efforts que tu as fait pour arrêter les guerres pour en déclencher une nouvelle. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. C'est entre Hashirama et moi. Personne d'autre ne sera impliqué. »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça. »

« Les villageois étaient déjà hostiles envers les Uchiha car les récits ont été écrits de telle manière que nous passions pour les méchants de l'histoire… »

« Je rétablirais la vérité grâce à mon livre ! », l'interrompit Ume.

Madara secoua la tête avec un sourie amer.

« Comme si ça allait suffire ! Ce ne sont plus seulement les villageois qui ont du mal à m'intégrer, c'est tout le clan Uchiha qui répudie mon statut de leader parce qu'ils regrettent à présent de s'être alliés aux Senju. Ils me trouvent faible et trop souple quant à l'importance accordée aux Senju au sein du village. Ils ne m'ont pas pardonné d'avoir refusé le titre de Hokage pour le céder à Hashirama. Ils se sentent exclus et rejettent tout sur moi ! J'ai supporté au début, je me suis dit que c'était là mon devoir d'essuyer leurs peines et de les aider. Mais ils complotent contre moi et se préparent à me tuer, bon sang ! Je leur ai toujours tout donné ! Chaque fibre de ma personne leur était dédiée ! »

« Qu'importe si ton clan te rejette, ou si c'est le village tout entier ! Je serais toujours là pour toi ! Et Hashirama aussi, je le sais ! Toi aussi tu le sais. Si tu décides de tout arrêter maintenant, tu sais très bien qu'il ne t'en tiendra pas rigueur. Tout ça peut encore s'arrêter. »

Madara continuait de darder sur elle un regard impénétrable, la mâchoire serrée.

« Reste avec moi, je t'en supplie… »

Toujours immobile, l'Uchiha semblait dans un état intermédiaire, entre sa fureur qui lui dictait de courir loin pour mettre en pratique ses sombres desseins, et son cœur qui lui intimait de rester encore auprès de cette femme qui paraissait tellement l'aimer – et qu'il aimait tout aussi fort.

Serrant les poings, il détourna la tête, résolu à se soustraire à ce regard qui fissurait ses convictions avant tant de facilité.

Dans une dernière tentative désespérée, Ume agrippa une main de l'homme dans les deux siennes, se frayant un passage dans l'interstice creusée entre les convictions de Madara. Ce dernier, le cœur plus lourd qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, laissa un dernier élan le happer avant de mettre un terme définitif à ses faiblesses.

Il posa sa main libre dans le dos de la belle pour l'attirer vers lui et profita de sa surprise pour libérer l'autre de son emprise et la passer dans ses cheveux violets aux reflets rosés. Alors, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec empressement, et l'embrassa avec ferveur. Il écrasa sa bouche sur la sienne, et voulut faire passer par ce contact toutes les contradictions qu'elle faisait naitre en lui et qui le rendaient fou. Il était fou d'elle.

Fiévreuse, Ume agrippa la veste de Madara et répondit avec passion au baiser, espérant muettement le convaincre de rester en lui prouvant son amour. Elle mordilla la lèvre inférieure de Madara et glissa d'elle-même sa langue dans sa bouche, rejoignant sa jumelle et entamant une danse endiablée.

Franche et entêtée, comme il avait appris à l'aimer.

Mais malgré tous ses efforts, elle sentait bien que ce baiser n'était qu'un adieu, et qu'il ne lui permettrait pas de le retenir. L'amertume prit le pas sur la passion, et les larmes salées de la jeune femme se mêlèrent à leur étreinte.

A bout de souffle, Madara dessouda leurs lèvres, soutenant de ses bras une Ume pantelante. Il prit encore un peu de temps pour contempler le si beau visage de la femme qu'il aimait malgré lui.

« J'aurais voulu lire ton livre. J'aurais aussi voulu avoir des enfants avec toi », souffla-t-il avant de la lâcher et de se reculer.

« Madara… », hoqueta Ume, à la fois émue et encore plus déchirée qu'auparavant.

« Il me tuera », affirma Madara devenu à nouveau grave à mesure qu'il s'éloignait. « Hashirama me tuera. Il a toujours été le plus fort. »

« Alors n'y va pas ! », hurla Ume dans une ultime plainte chargée de désespoir.

« Adieu, Ume », chuchota-t-il avant de lui tourner définitivement le dos.

C'était un suicide pur et simple. Madara n'avait aucune réelle prétention à détruire Konoha, ce village qu'il avait fortement participé à créer – et même nommé. Sa vengeance tenait dans l'amertume. Il mourrait de la main de son meilleur ami et on raconterait dans les livres à quel point il avait été habité par le mal, au point de lancer un assaut sur le village de la feuille. On le répudiera encore davantage, et la honte s'abattra sur le clan Uchiha. Mais lui, quoi qu'il adviendra, restera une légende.

Madara Uchiha préférait mourir avec honneur de la main de Hashirama Senju plutôt que de continuer à vivre en sursis et se faire assassiner dans son sommeil par sa propre famille avec le regret amer de ne pas avoir sur répondre à leurs attentes.

La jeune femme tomba à genoux tandis que Madara s'en allait inexorablement. Elle fondit en larmes, et les perles d'eau furent emportées par le vent comme les fleurs de pruniers s'envolaient pour annoncer la fin de l'hiver.

Elles marquaient la fin d'un amour qui n'avait même pas eu le temps de fleurir.

* * *

 ** _Voilà, voilà ~_**

 ** _J'espère que ça vous a plus, j'ai essayé cette fois d'approfondir le baiser et de m'améliorer sur les rapprochements amoureux (qui sont loin d'être ma tasse de thé!)_**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis :)_**

 ** _Pour le prochain baiser, je compte exploiter Tobirama (que j'adore tout particulièrement) et, forcément, j'ai aussi dû lui inventer une copine -_- Mais je pense que c'est prévisible connaissant sa haine légendaire ~_**

 ** _A bientôt!_**


	3. Tobirama x Kagami

_**Le voici enfin; ce chapitre sur Tobirama Senju, si difficile à écrire...** **Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette trèèès longue attente, je vous jure que j'ai fait de mon mieux.**_

 _ **Je suis à la fois fière d'avoir fini ce chapitre, et indéniablement insatisfaite du résultat. Tout ce temps de travail, juste pour...ça.**_

 _ **Bref, je vous souhaite tout de même une très bonne lecture ~**_

* * *

La virilité du premier baiser

 _Tobirama Senju x Kagami Uchiha_

A la mort de Madara Uchiha, Tobirama Senju eut deux certitudes; que le village de Konoha se porterait mieux, et que son frère, Hashirama Senju, Premier Hokage, irait _mal_.

Il savait que son frère serait au plus mal, déprimé à souhait, et qu'il lui faudrait le ramasser à la petite cuillère. Mais le cadet Senju ne se privait pas d'être soulagé – _heureux_ – pour autant. Après tout, il n'avait jamais caché sa haine des Uchiha à son frère ou à quiconque. Et, bien que celle-ci se soit davantage muée en profonde méfiance qu'en réelle colère avec le temps, il n'en était pas moins que Tobirama avait continué de nourrir une rancœur tenace envers Madara, leader du clan rival.

Oui, la haine de Tobirama Senju envers le clan Uchiha tout entier était presque légendaire. Tout comme son caractère glacial et inflexible – ou son vilain caractère de cochon comme le qualifiait affectueusement son frère.

Tobirama était indéniablement un shinobi de renom. A la puissance démesurée, connu pour sa maitrise du Suiton plus excellente encore que celle des Kiri-nins eux-mêmes. Très bon politicien, et fin diplomate. Excellent dans sa qualité de conseiller, parfait dans sa future fonction de Nidaime Hokage lorsqu'il serait temps de prendre la relève de son ainé. On ne pouvait cependant pas lui allouer de telles d'éloges en ce qui concernait ses habilités dans les relations proprement humaines. Il avait bien des amis et de profonds admirateurs, mais il se contentait de les laisser venir à lui. Jamais il n'aurait fait le premier pas.

Après, il y avait toujours les _Uchiha_. Forcé de cohabiter avec eux par son _propre frère_ , au sein d'un même village, sous le sceau soi-disant de la fraternité et de la paix. Tobirama n'avait pas pour autant fait d'eux des amis, des alliés, ou ne serait-ce que de simples connaissances. C'étaient des gens à éviter, point.

Mais s'il y avait un Uchiha qui pouvait prétendre échapper aux convictions fermes et résolues de l'inflexible Tobirama, c'était bien Kagami. Un Uchiha pur souche avec ses cheveux noirs ondulés et ses yeux tout aussi sombres, qui portait fièrement la bannière de son clan sur ses vêtements. Pour autant, c'était un homme loyal, honnête et puissant – et Tobirama était loin de pouvoir étendre ces qualités à toute la famille.

* * *

Ce fut en participant à une mission de concert que le blanc dut réviser son jugement bien arrêté. En effet, par une machination sombre de son frère – parce que oui, définitivement, il l'avait fait _exprès_ -, Tobirama Senju se trouva à devoir effectuer une quête à la frontière en partenariat avec Kagami Uchiha, shinobi du même âge et du même rang que lui.

Bien sûr, son sourire jovial ne le trompa point, et Tobirama éprouva de suite un profond dégoût envers cet homme si joyeux et insouciant. Malgré la réputation qui le précédait – éveillé au sharingan depuis ses cinq ans, démontrant des aptitudes inédites en matière d'illusion grâce à ses yeux, une maitrise parfaite de son élément Katon, indubitablement fort dans les compétences basiques d'un ninja -, Senju ne pourrait jamais lui faire confiance et lui confier sa vie comme un binôme de ninjas devrait pourtant pourvoir le faire.

Ils surent néanmoins mener leur mission à bien. Ayant tous deux acquis la force de l'expérience durant leur déjà bien longue carrière de shinobi, ils purent accorder leurs attaques sans se concerter. Leurs ennemis ployèrent sous la force de leurs efforts combinés, et en moins de trois jours le duo fut de retour au village sans la moindre égratignure. Si Kagami félicita muettement d'un signe de tête son coéquipier quand fut venu le temps de se séparer aux portes de la Feuille, Tobirama lui n'en fit rien, ignorant avec superbe _l'Uchiha_ – le nom claquait comme une insulte sur son palais.

Kagami partit donc rejoindre sa femme dans ses quartiers au fond du village, et Tobirama son frère dans les plus hautes étages du palais rouge flamboyant.

* * *

« Okaeri, Kagami », salua la douce femme du dit shinobi avec un sourire depuis la cuisine.

« Tadaima », rendit l'homme en enlevant ses sandales à l'entrée.

La maison sentait le propre; le bois était lustré, les murs immaculés. Une alléchante odeur de viande marinée flottait dans l'air. Tout était parfait, comme d'habitude.

Hansha Uchiha fit coulisser le panneau de bambou qui menait dans la pièce à vivre. Avec son incurable sourire tendre, elle s'installa à genoux derrière un coussin placé en face de la table basse. Elle savait que c'était là que son mari avait usage de s'installer après chacune de ses éreintantes missions. Sa femme était parfaite, comme d'habitude.

Kagami s'assit donc en tailleur sur le matériau confortable, une tasse de thé chaud déjà prête, posée sur la table. Son épouse posa alors ses frêles mains féminines sur les épaules développées avant de les masser avec lenteur et précision. L'attention était bienvenue, les gestes délicieux. Tout était parfait.

 _Comme d'habitude._

Quand fut venu le temps de se coucher, Hansha quémanda toujours aussi délicatement à son homme un baiser pour l'accompagner de sa chaleur toute la nuit. Ses lèvres étaient fines, douces, légèrement appuyées. Kagami se laissa faire sans rechigner. La sensation était agréable. Il n'aimait pas.

Comme d'habitude.

Cette nuit-là pourtant, Madame Uchiha fut plus demandeuse qu'à l'accoutumée, comme ça lui arrivait parfois d'être mutine. Avec sa grâce toute féminine, elle entraina son époux sous la couette de plumes pour des caresses et des baisers plus osés. Les étreintes se firent plus intimes, plus empressées tandis que les vêtements légers tombaient comme les feuilles d'un arbre mort. Le corps de l'homme réagissait, pas l'esprit. Kagami n'aimait pas.

Comme d'habitude.

Mais il lui donna tout. Tout ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir. Il la fit sienne dans la pénombre de la chambre conjugale malgré sa réticence.

Il lui devait au moins ça.

* * *

Les mois et les missions s'enchainèrent, le temps filant sans qu'ils ne puissent le voir passer. Sur les bases de ce partenariat, contre toute attente, une rivalité saine naquit entre l'Uchiha et le Senju – et cette émulation entre les deux hommes donna lieu à une amitié sincère. Kagami, admiratif des techniques et de l'esprit vif de son coéquipier, fut le premier à instaurer un climat de paix et de franche camaraderie entre eux. Tobirama, respectueux des qualités et de la puissance de son binôme forcé parvint – non sans quelque peine – à faire une entorse à ses principes et à sa morale.

Tobirama Senju consentit à fréquenter, à discuter, à rire, à s'entrainer avec Kagami Uchiha. Tobirama Senju accepta d'avoir un lien, une relation personnelle avec un Uchiha. Ce clan dévoré par la haine engendrée par un amour excessif. Ce clan possédé par le mal. Ce clan qui jadis fut le plus grand ennemi de sa propre famille. Ce clan qu'il détestait si fort d'être à l'origine du massacre de ses petits frères et du mal-être de son grand frère.

« Alors, raconte-moi, petit frère », commença Hashirama Senju avec un sourire trop long pour être complètement sincère. «Ton binôme avec Kagami Uchiha fonctionne toujours aussi bien ? »

« Je suppose que nos rapports de mission te le prouvent », soupira en réponse Tobirama, les bras croisés face au bureau de l'Hokage, pas dupe de l'expression forcée de son aîné.

« Oui, oui, bien sûr, vous êtes très talentueux. Mais je veux dire, ça ne te pèse pas trop ? »

Le blanc haussa un sourcil.

« Je sais que j'ai un peu arrangé ça derrière ton dos », hésita le plus âgé en jouant avec ses doigts.

« Tu as _tout_ arrangé sans m'en parler, ani-chan. »

« Mais vous vous entendez bien ? », finit-il tout de même par demander d'une petite voix, oppressé par le regard noir de son cadet.

« Il doit sans doute être le moins pire des Uchiha », commenta simplement le blanc en haussant les épaules.

« Donc, vous vous entendez bien ! » s'exclama Hashirama, sa bonne humeur revenue.

« On peut dire ça comme ça, tu as réussi ton tour », marmonna le plus jeune entre ses dents, une veine palpitant à sa tempe.

« Ah, mais ne le prends pas comme ça ! », rit le brun en plaçant ses mains devant lui en signe d'apaisement – et de défense. « Je voulais juste que tu sortes un peu ton nez de la paperasse. »

« En m'assignant un _Uchiha_. »

« Eh bien, c'est un très bon shinobi… »

« Un Nara ou un Inuzuka auraient tout aussi bien fait l'affaire. »

« Mais vous êtes très efficaces ensembles et tu m'as dit que tu l'aimais bien, donc il n'y a pas de problèmes », conclut Hashirama en claquant ses mains pour mettre fin au débat.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je l'aimais bien », rétorqua Tobirama, mauvais.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui vais te reprocher d'entretenir de bons liens avec un Uchiha », sourit l'ainé en s'adossant à son siège, les yeux dans le vague.

« Mais il y a tout de même un problème, non ? », demanda le blanc en constatant que son frère était à nouveau parti loin dans ses songes. « Je te connais bien, Hashirama, et tu as toujours été rêveur et dissipé. Mais tu es différent de d'habitude. Tu as l'air encore plus perturbé qu'au départ de Madara. »

Hashirama garda le silence, les yeux fermés.

« C'est encore cette histoire qui te travaille ? », insista son jeune frère en posant ses mains à plat sur le bureau, se rapprochant ainsi de son ainé.

« Non, je ne fais pas vraiment une rechute », ricana le brun, amer. « Au contraire, je crois que je commence à faire mon deuil. Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que je trouve que tu…t'éloignes. »

« Pardon ? », laissa échapper le blanc, ahuri.

« Je me sens seul. »

Tobirama l'incita à continuer du regard, la culpabilité commençant déjà à poindre dans sa poitrine.

« Avant, tu n'avais rien d'autre à faire que de t'occuper de ton pauvre Kage de frère, administrativement incompétent et ignare des convenances. Et je sais que je t'ai toujours reproché de faire la tête, d'être solitaire et trop méfiant envers les Uchiha. Mais maintenant que tu pars souvent en mission avec Kagami et que tu passes du temps avec lui, tu n'es plus autant là. »

Le plus jeune serra les poings sur le bois en baissant la tête.

« Je me suis en quelque sorte fait avoir à mon propre jeu », soupira Hashirama avec mélancolie.

« Je suis désolé, ani-chan. »

Voyant l'air dépité de son petit frère, le brun sourit avec douceur et posa sa main sur le dessus de la tête blanche.

« Ta voix autoritaire me manque, tu sais », il dit, secoué d'un léger rire. « Ta façon de m'appeler ani-chan, aussi », continua-t-il en frictionnant la chevelure comme il faisait quand Tobirama était petit et demandait encore à son frère de le réconforter dans ses moments de faiblesse.

Le blanc suivait attentivement le son grave de la voix de son « ani-chan », savourant le contact fraternel des doigts sur son crâne.

« Et puis j'ai beaucoup de travail en retard, du coup », acheva l'ainé en partant cette fois-ci dans un grand rire maladroit comme il avait coutume de le faire quand il s'agissait de travail.

Tobirama secoua la tête de dépit, puis se redressa avec un sourire mi doux, mi moqueur aux lèvres. La main chaude de son frère glissa alors de ses cheveux à sa mâchoire en caressant sa tempe et sa joue au passage. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais y compris sous la torture, Tobirama Senju adorait ces petits instants de complicité avec son grand frère.

« Et Mito n'est-elle pas là pour consoler tes états d'âme ? », taquina-t-il alors, laissant filtrer dans le ton de sa voix un sous-entendu quelque peu graveleux.

« Si, si », confirma Hashirama en secouant la tête de haut en bas, l'air faussement innocent. « Mais Mito n'est pas toi », se plaignit-il avec un air de gamin de huit ans qui voudrait se rendre mignon. « Et elle risquerait de trouver ça bizarre si je lui demandais de m'appeler ani-chan. »

Le blanc secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel, un rictus au coin de la bouche. Au moins cette histoire d'Uchiha occupait assez l'esprit de son frère pour l'empêcher de s'appesantir sur la mort de Madara.

* * *

Les bustes s'entrechoquèrent, les fronts se cognèrent, les jambes se mêlèrent aux autres et les bras se rattrapèrent maladroitement avant que les bouches ne s'ouvrent dans des excuses de circonstance.

« Excuse-moi, Kagami », souffla le Senju.

« Oh, ce n'est rien », sourit l'autre en se massant tout de même le front. « C'est que les rumeurs sont fondées, tu as la tête dure ! »

Un rictus à la fois amusé et agacé naquit sur les lèvres du blanc, comprenant pour sûr le sous-entendu voilé derrière cette remarque espiègle. Un éloge commun au sujet du caractère inflexible de Tobirama Senju.

« Ton frère est occupé ? », demanda l'Uchiha après coup, voyant que son homologue venait tout juste de sortir de l'office du Premier Hokage.

« Non, tu peux y aller. Un rapport de mission ? »

« Eh oui, encore ! », soupira Kagami, faussement blasé. « Il va nous tuer à la tâche, un jour. »

« Ne va surtout pas lui dire ça, il risquerait d'en faire une dépression aigue », s'exaspéra le jeune frère.

Le noiraud partit dans un grand rire.

« Je ne voudrais pas te donner du travail en plus », plaisanta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

« Sinon, tout va bien chez toi ? », demanda Tobirama plus pour la forme que par réel intérêt de savoir ce qu'il se tramait chez les Uchiha.

« Maintenant que je t'ai sous la main, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer », commença Kagami, enjoué.

Au vue de l'amorce, le blanc avait déjà une idée de quoi s'attendre.

« Hansha est enceinte ! »

Bingo.

« Félicitations à vous deux », s'amusa Tobirama avec son sourire en coin de mise.

Il lui serra la main en prime comme on le faisait entre hommes. Les deux poignes étaient fortes et assurées. Tandis qu'elles furent légères et amicales au premier instant, elles devinrent fermes et rivales par la suite. Les muscles étaient tendus, l'atmosphère électrique. Ils se testaient impunément, un sourire innocent aux lèvres. Les prunelles rouges se faisaient défiantes tandis que les orbes sombres brillaient de malice.

Kagami éclata de rire à nouveau et déclara : « Il n'y aura décidemment jamais de gagnant entre nous ! »

Leurs mains se séparèrent.

L'instant d'après, le regard du brun se fit plus éteint tandis que l'excitation retombait. Le sourire se fana, et l'expression se fit infiniment plus lasse.

Tobirama n'eut que le temps de l'entr'apercevoir, puisque son ami avait déjà toqué trois fois à la porte du bureau et s'y engouffrait rapidement.

* * *

A l'aube du renouveau, dans la nuit qui marquait le passage entre l'ancienne et la nouvelle année, Shisui Uchiha vit le jour sous les cris de douleur de sa mère et les yeux bouleversés de son père.

A la lumière aveuglante de la salle d'accouchement, Kagami versa quelques larmes sincères. La joie, l'émotion, le soulagement le submergeaient, se dirent les infirmiers et le médecin. L'incertitude et le déchirement, se maudit le jeune papa en laissant s'échapper une ultime perle salée.

Sa femme était là, essoufflée, suante, _éreintée_ , allongée sur la table blanche à ses côtés. Ses yeux étaient à demi clos, et ses lèvres étirées en un sourire ému. Le fils qu'elle lui avait donné était magnifique, le teint déjà halé, une petite touffe de cheveux noirs sur la tête, un petit corps potelé comme on l'aimait chez les bébés. Le petit être s'époumonait dans les bras de son père en bougeant ses minuscules poings dans tous les sens. Déjà hyperactif, sourit Kagami avec tendresse.

Le tableau aurait pu être beau pour quiconque l'embrasserait de loin. Il l'était pour le personnel hospitalier. Pourtant, il y avait bien un bémol à cette scène idyllique. Parce qui si un regard avisé s'était davantage attardé, il aurait pu se rendre compte du fossé flagrant entre l'homme et sa femme. Il y avait Kagami d'un côté, debout, tenant sa progéniture dans ses bras forts. De l'autre, il y avait Hansha, épuisée après l'effort intense, qui regardait ses hommes sans plus intervenir. Il n'y avait pas de lien entre eux, pas de mains qui se tenaient pour partager le bonheur, pas de prunelles brillantes d'émotion qui se croisaient, pas de sourires tendres échangés.

Il y avait juste le moment où Kagami consentit à poser le bébé aux côtés de sa femme dans le lit, car après tout elle était sa mère et l'avait porté neuf mois durant. Après tout, il l'avait épousée quelques années auparavant. Après tout, il était censé l'aimer.

* * *

« Mais, tu sais… », commença maladroitement Kagami en s'affalant sur le bar, « j'ai jamais réussi à l'aimer, Hansha. »

« C'est ta femme, Kagami », soupira Tobirama. « Tu as choisi de l'épouser. »

« Faux ! », s'exclama alors le noiraud en pointant un doigt accusateur vers son ami. « C'était un mariage de raison. J'étais obligé de l'épouser. »

« Tu aurais très bien pu dire non », rétorqua le blanc en sirotant un verre de saké. « Et ne me parle pas de déshonneur ou je ne sais quoi », ajouta-t-il en voyant que l'Uchiha était sur le point d'ouvrir sa bouche avec véhémence.

Kagami eut alors l'air abattu. Il reposa son menton sur le bois brut du bar et fit tourner la bouteille d'alcool dans sa main droite, le regard perdu.

« C'est une cousine à moi, Hansha, tu sais ? », reprit-il avec un pli amer au coin des lèvres. « Enfin, une cousine au trente-sixième degré, sans doute. Mais un membre du clan, quoi. »

« Vous en êtes encore aux mariages consanguins ? », demanda Tobirama avec un soupçon de moquerie.

« Soi-disant pour préserver le sharingan dans son état le plus parfait. »

« Bien sûr », ricana le blanc en vidant son verre. « Vous êtes bien du genre à faire ça. »

« C'est vrai que j'aurais pu dire non », souffla Kagami avec lassitude. « Après tout, mes parents sont morts depuis longtemps, alors je n'ai personne à déshonorer à part moi-même. Et hormis mes compétences, je n'ai aucune importance particulière au sein du clan. Mais… »

Il conserva le silence, comme incapable de décrire ce qu'il ressentait.

« Mais… ? », l'incita à continuer son homologue en se resservant un verre.

« Je la connaissais bien », lâcha l'Uchiha en fermant les yeux. « Il nous arrivait de jouer ensemble quand on était petit et je me souviens qu'elle était très gentille. Très douce. Et très belle, aussi. Elle l'est devenue encore plus en grandissant. Elle était amoureuse de moi. Quand elle a eu l'âge de se marier et que ses parents lui cherchaient un homme, elle les a persuadés de me choisir moi. Ils sont venus me voir à la maison, et quand j'ai su j'étais prêt à dire non le plus respectueusement du monde. C'était juste une amie à mes yeux. Mais quand j'ai vu son regard, triste et perdu, apeuré du futur mari qu'elle pourrait avoir, et surtout plein d'amour, je n'ai pas réussi à dire non. »

« Donc, c'est de ta faute », conclut Tobirama sans grand état d'âme en faisant tournoyer l'alcool dans son verre.

« Ah, tu ne m'aides pas là, Tobi ! », se plaignit Kagami en enfouissant son visage au creux de ses bras.

« Ne m'appelle pas Tobi », marmonna le blanc. « Et puis, tu as juste été trop faible. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait à ma place ? »

« J'aurais dit non sans hésitation. »

« Ouais, mais toi t'as pas de cœur, c'est pas pareil », baragouina le noiraud dans ses bras.

Tobirama sourit en coin, nullement outré. Il vida son deuxième verre de saké. Kagami but deux longues gorgées au goulot de la bouteille, toujours à demi-allongé sur le bar.

« Pourquoi maintenant ? », demanda soudainement le Senju en regardant sérieusement son ami. « Je veux dire, ça fait quelques années que vous êtes mariés, maintenant. »

« Quatre ans », précisa Kagami sans grande conviction.

« Et tu n'as jamais montré de signe, jusqu'à présent. Au contraire, tu as toujours eu l'air heureux. Je ne t'ai jamais vu te saouler comme ça. »

L'Uchiha conserva le silence en reprenant une lampée d'alcool.

« Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? »

Le noiraud continua d'ignorer le blanc en buvant.

« Kagami Uchiha ! », gronda Tobirama en lui prenant violemment la bouteille des mains.

« Tobi… ! », pleurnicha-t-il alors.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? », demanda sérieusement le Senju avec un brin de sollicitude – peut-être même une pointe d'inquiétude.

Kagami le regarda droit dans les yeux quelques instants. Malgré le voile qui embrumait ses iris - noirs brillantes à l'accoutumée -, son esprit avait l'air encore vif. Il semblait sonder Tobirama, chercher en lui la réponse à cette interrogation. Il amorça un mouvement de la main, mais la laissa vite retomber en détournant le regard. Il expira profondément avant de se lancer.

« Je crois que c'est la naissance de Shisui qui a réveillé des sentiments que je voulais oublier. »

« Qu'importe avec qui tu l'as eu, c'est ton fils », affirma Tobirama en dardant ses prunelles sur son homologue. « Tu ne comptes quand même pas négliger tes devoirs de père ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! », s'exclama Kagami. « Au contraire, même », il ajouta avec un petit rire presque tendre malgré son état déplorable. « Il est merveilleux. »

Une fine larme perla le long de sa joue. Tobirama laissa échapper un soupir, peu enclin à consoler un homme en pleurs, ami ou pas.

« C'est juste », poursuivit l'Uchiha d'une voix fatiguée, « que sa présence creuse encore plus le fossé qu'il y a entre Hansha et moi. Le fait que l'on ne partage que très peu de choses se voit de plus en plus. Elle se rend bien compte que tout va de travers et j'ai l'impression qu'elle dépérit autant que moi. C'est de l'auto destruction. Il n'y a que Shisui qui nous permette de tenir un tant soit peu. »

« Tu en as déjà parlé à Hansha ? », interrogea le blanc.

« Non, mais elle le sait tout autant que moi. C'est une suite de non-dits dont nous sommes tous deux complètements conscients. Mais on sait bien que le jour où en parlera, ça pourrait bien être la fin. »

Tobirama fixa encore un moment son ami prostré sur le bar, son âme torturée visible au fond de ses orbes noirs perdues dans le vide.

« Allez, viens », dit-il en constatant l'heure avancée. « Je te ramène chez toi. »

« Je peux y aller tout seul », protesta Kagami tandis que le Senju avait déjà agrippé son bras pour le faire descendre du tabouret sur lequel il était assis.

« J'en doute », marmonna Tobirama en passant le bras de l'Uchiha sur ses épaules.

La molle résistance que lui imposa ce dernier le fit rouler des yeux. Une vraie loque.

Titubant sur le chemin du retour, Kagami marmonnait tantôt des inepties, tantôt les hurlait à la face du monde. Parfois même il éclatait de rire et se mettait à sangloter dans l'instant qui suivait. Tobirama supportait tout cela sans trop broncher.

« Tu sais, avec toi, tout est simple. Alors tu resteras toujours avec moi, hein ? »

Après tout, c'était ce que lui avait dit Kagami avant que l'alcool n'ait définitivement raison de lui.

* * *

Oui, Kagami Uchiha était un homme loyal, honnête et puissant. C'était ainsi que le percevait Tobirama. C'était ainsi que Kagami _voulait_ être perçu _par Tobirama_. Avant que le masque ne tombe et que le saké ne fasse s'effondrer l'homme. Lamentablement, _misérablement_ , Kagami avait tout déballé de ce qu'était réellement sa vie, de ce que _lui_ était réellement malgré les apparences. Un homme faible et malheureux, éminemment pitoyable, qui se raccrochait désespérément au seul véritable ami qu'il pouvait se vanter d'avoir.

Ce fut sans doute pour cette raison que l'Uchiha fit la chose la plus insensée – et paradoxalement la _meilleure_ chose de sa vie – au jour suivant sa débauche.

Il savait que son ami Senju devait partir en mission de longue durée – sans doute plusieurs mois. Il s'agissait d'espionnage, de politique et de guerre. Dans les grandes lignes. Plutôt délicat, pas très réjouissant. Aussi glacial puisse être Tobirama Senju, cette tâche s'avérerait sans doute éprouvante – surtout en étant seul.

Kagami se leva donc aux aurores malgré sa gueule de bois carabiné, prêt à intercepter le blanc avant que celui-ci ne quitte le village. Au moment où il fut prêt à bondir, nimbé par les tout premiers rayons du soleil levant, le noiraud le héla. Alors que Tobirama tournait sa tête dans sa direction par reflexe, l'Uchiha plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Parce qu'il aimait bien plus l'inflexible Tobirama Senju qui détestait son clan qu'il n'aimait la douce Hansha Uchiha à qui il avait promis fidélité.

Ce fut un baiser viril, un baiser d'homme. Pas de chichis, pas de romantique. Juste du désir. Juste le besoin d'écraser ses lèvres sur celles d'un autre. Juste de quoi se sentir aimer avant de plonger chacun de son côté dans la solitude.

Tobirama Senju n'avait jamais pensé à son ami en ses termes. Jamais cela ne lui était passé par la tête. Il ne se serait jamais permis.

Mais en même temps, il y eut ce regard après l'acte. Ce regard profond, intense et lumineux tout à la fois. Ce regard qui semblait vouloir dire : « Je t'attends. Ce n'est pas fini. Il y aura une suite après ça. »

* * *

 _ **Hmm, verdict ?**_

 _ **Haha, je susi vraiment curieuse de savoir comment vous avez trouvé cette chose x)**_

 _ **Je ne fais pas vraiment dans le yaoi génralement, bien que j'en lise de temps à autres, et je n'avais pas prévu ça à la base. Mais plus j'écrivais, plus la manière dont je décrivais Tobirama et Kagami et leur relation appelait à cette fin. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu :-)**_

 _ **Sur ce, je vous laisse (pour moins longtemps que la dernière fois, je l'espère) et nous nous retrouverons donc la prochaine fois en compagnie de Tsunade et de Dan ~**_


	4. Tsunade x Dan

_**Hey!**_

 _ **Avant que vous ne commenciez votre lecture, je dois vous dire que c'est sans doute le texte dont je suis la moins satisafaite depuis que j'ai commencé ce recueil... Malheureusement, ce récit est déjà beaucoup plus court que les autres, et je trouve que je n'ai pas su offrir une histoire à la hauteur de Tsunade et de Dan qui en méritent pourtant une très belle. Bref, je me déçois beaucoup :( N'hésitez pas à me lancer des tomates à la fin.**_

* * *

Le premier baiser qui scelle l'accord

 _Tsunade Senju x Dan Katô_

« C'est impossible », claque la voix, catégorique.

Un poing cogne avec force le bois fragile du bureau.

« Est-ce que c'est de la mauvaise foi ou bien vous ne comprenez vraiment pas l'importance de ce projet ? », hurle une femme blonde. « Avec les conflits qui s'enchainent, même si ils ne sont pas de l'ordre des Grandes Guerres, nos shinobis tombent comme des mouches ! Nous devons agir ! »

« Ce n'est pas de la mauvaise foi, Tsunade », soupire le Sandaime Hokage. « Mais d'un point de vue technique, il est impossible de mettre en place un tel système. »

« Je pourrais moi-même former un grand nombre de médic-nins », rétorque la kunoichi.

« Jamais assez pour prétendre à en placer un dans chaque équipe qui part au front. »

« Je ne suis pas la seule médic-nin de ce village ! »

« Tu es la seule qui puisse enseigner à plusieurs apprentis en même temps », expose le chef de la Feuille. « Des shinobis possédant des compétences médicales sont rares de nos jours. Et même en admettant que je fasse passer ce projet, la crise sera finie depuis longtemps avant d'avoir pu réunir les effectifs nécessaires. »

« Est-ce que vous avez au moins lu le dossier que j'ai préparé ? », s'emporte définitivement Tsunade.

Face au silence de son ancien maître qui signifie la fin du débat, Tsunade se lève avec rage et s'élance d'un pas ferme vers la porte de la salle de réunion. Elle a besoin de se détendre les nerfs. Trois ans qu'elle travaille sur ce _putain_ de projet. Elle a constitué un dossier en béton. Et maintenant qu'elle a enfin été promue Jônin, personne ne veut l'écouter.

« Tsunade », la retient Sarutobi avant qu'elle ne franchisse le seuil. « C'est un bon projet et je comprends tes motivations. Mais je ne peux pas me permettre d'investir une partie non négligeable du village dans un projet qui n'aboutira de toute façon pas avant des années. Je suis obligé de juger de l'ordre de nos priorités pour la sécurité du village. »

« N'essaie pas de te trouver des excuses, vieux singe ! », crache la Senju avant de claquer la porte derrière elle.

« Bien », déclare la voix du conseiller Homura, passant négligemment sur l'incident entre le maître et l'élève. « Le prochain ordre du jour concerne la possibilité d'affectation des missions de rang S aux Chunins. »

Le conseil des Jônins se poursuit normalement. Pourtant, un homme aux cheveux bleu pâle s'éclipse discrètement avant sa fin.

« *.* »

« Tsunade-san ! », hèle une voix masculine derrière elle tandis qu'elle court plus qu'elle ne marche vers un terrain d'entraînement.

Cet homme lui étant inconnu, Tsunade interrompt son chemin pour se retourner vers lui, intriguée.

« Tsunade-san », soupire-t-il, soulagé qu'elle se soit arrêtée. « J'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous, si vous le permettez. »

« Et vous êtes… ? », demande la kunoichi en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

« Dan Katô », répond le shinobi avec un sourire. « Je suis Jônin, moi aussi. J'étais à la réunion. »

La Sannin lui adresse un signe du menton pour l'inciter à exposer ses motivations.

« Peut-être pourrions-nous nous installer quelque part ? », propose-t-il. « Cela risque d'être plutôt long. »

« Je ne suis pas dans un état de nerfs propice aux discussions inutiles ! », rétorque Tsunade, une fissure naissant sous le talon de sa chaussure. « De quoi tu veux causer ? »

« Du projet que vous avez présenté aujourd'hui », répond Dan avec sérieux, nullement intimidé par l'aura de puissance de la blonde.

Tsunade jauge le Jônin du regard quelques instants. Les yeux bleus teintés d'assurance et de détermination qui lui font face lui rappellent ses propres convictions.

« Seulement autour d'un verre de saké », impose-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le bar le plus proche.

« Comme vous voudrez », acquiesce l'autre en la suivant, non sans un rictus aux lèvres.

« Et dépêche-toi ! J'ai pas que ça à faire ! », gronde la femme en relevant la tenture du commerce et en dardant des prunelles enflammées sur lui.

« *.* »

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec le projet que vous avez soumis au Conseil », commence Dan tandis que Tsunade a déjà descendu cul-sec son premier verre d'alcool.

Avec nonchalance, elle se resserre une généreuse dose.

« J'apprécie », admet la femme en regardant son homologue dans les yeux. « Mais je doute que ça puisse changer grand-chose à la situation. »

« C'est déjà une personne de plus de votre côté », fait-il remarquer.

« Tu as l'air du genre éternel optimiste, hein ? », se moque la kunoichi, mais avec une pointe de nostalgie dans ses pupilles noisette.

Elle vide le second verre.

« Il en faut bien quelques-uns dans ce monde de shinobis », répond Dan en jouant avec son verre, pas particulièrement vexé par la remarque.

« Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose que tu voulais me dire ? », commence à s'impatienter la Sannin après son troisième saké.

« Je pense que le Sandaime a tort quand il affirme que la formation de médic-nins est inenvisageable sur un court terme », avance-t-il avec assurance, mettant les pieds dans le plat.

« Continue », lui intime Tsunade en faisant tournoyer un reste d'alcool dans son verre.

« Le problème ne réside pas tant dans le fait qu'il n'y ait pas assez de médic-nins compétents pour en former d'autres, mais plutôt dans celui que peu de shinobis désirent suivre une formation médicale », se lance Dan. « Ce n'est pas l'affiliation la plus gratifiante pour un shinobi fier. C'est un domaine qui intéresse davantage les femmes qui sont capables de bien plus d'empathie que les hommes. Mais elles sont beaucoup moins nombreuses que les hommes. Et si certaines accepteront, de nombreuses autres, par soucis de conserver le respect de leurs pairs masculins, refuseront catégoriquement. »

« Et comment remédier à ce problème, selon toi ? », demande la princesse aux limaces, soudain plus intéressée par l'homme en face d'elle.

« Eh bien, je suppose qu'il est difficile de faire rentrer quelque chose dans la tête d'un shinobi déjà bien expérimenté. Mais déjà, il faudrait commencer par les sensibiliser. Par des conférences obligatoires, sans doute. Il faut leur exposer clairement la situation. Le taux de mortalité chez les shinobis, et comparer celui des adultes à celui des enfants. Essayer d'obtenir un impact psychologique. Ça pourrait en faire changer d'avis quelques-uns. »

« Pas beaucoup, tu penses ? »

« Pas assez », affirme Dan. « Il y a de vraies têtes durs parmi les Jônins, surtout chez les hommes. Pour eux, ça équivaudrait à s'abaisser à une activité de femme. Il faudrait pouvoir leur prouver que cela n'entache en rien la réputation d'un homme que d'être médecin. Par exemple, en leur prouvant que la parfaite maitrise du chakra qui résulte de l'entrainement aux jutsus médicaux ouvre la porte à de puissantes techniques de combat. Vous en êtes d'ailleurs un très bon exemple, Tsunade-san. »

« Les hommes sont de vraies plaies », approuve Tsunade, pensive, en passant sur le compliment. « Ils seront bien contents de pouvoir bénéficier de soins mais bien sûr ils ne voudront jamais les prodiguer eux-mêmes. Il faut aussi appuyer le fait que cela permettrait de soigner ses propres blessures. Dans la psychologie d'un homme, ça pourrait faire son effet. »

« Enfin, je pense qu'il faudrait que le Hokage affirme officiellement et surtout publiquement son accord avec le projet afin que les shinobis se rendent compte que leur chef accorde de l'importance aux médic-nins. Les shinobis aiment avoir un modèle qui leur montre une bonne façon de penser. »

« C'est exactement tout ce que j'ai écrit dans mon rapport ! », s'exclame Tsunade en tapant du poing après que Dan ait fini d'exposer ses solutions. « C'est dingue que ce vieux singe ne veuille rien écouter d'autre que ce que ses idiots de conseillers lui braille à l'oreille ! »

Elle vide la bouteille de saké pour un dernier verre qu'elle descend rapidement.

« J'ai déjà tous les chiffres, toutes les statistiques et autres données nécessaires ! Ça fait trois ans que je planche dessus et j'ai fait appel à tous les spécialistes du village ! Cette histoire pourrait être réglée bien plus rapidement que ce que Sarutobi veut bien nous faire croire. Quelques mois, peut-être un an le temps que la première vague ne s'affirme sur le front en ayant acquis les jutsus médicaux de base. Même si toutes les équipes ne possèderont pas un médic-nin tout de suite, la tendance s'étendra avec le temps, et ce sera au moins un début. Je suis sûre que le taux de mortalité chutera considérablement ! »

« C'est aussi ce que je pense », affirme Dan pour montrer son soutien.

« A croire que le vieux singe ne me prend toujours pas au sérieux », souffle Tsunade en perdant un peu de son éclat. « Il fait assez confiance à Jiraya pour le laisser partir s'entrainer avec les crapauds, il ferme les yeux sur les expériences douteuses que commence à pratiquer Orochimaru, et pourtant il est incapable de me laisser une chance alors que je suis la seule à vouloir faire quelque chose dans l'intérêt-même du village. »

Les joues rougies par l'alcool, la Sannin a l'air beaucoup moins autoritaire et sûre d'elle. Le saké a toujours eu le don de faire tomber les murs qu'elle a durement érigé et d'exposer ses faiblesses au grand jour. Avec un soupir, elle baisse la tête et détourne le regard. Elle sent alors le contact chaud, mi doux, mi rugueux, de mains d'homme se posant sur les siennes autour de son verre.

« Je vous soutiendrais, Tsunade-san. »

« *.* »

« Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi je suis tellement favorable à ton projet ? », demande soudain Dan tandis qu'il admire l'horizon depuis le pont qui enjambe la rivière de Konoha.

Avec le temps, Dan a su dompter Tsunade. Non pas pour l'apprivoiser – il aime trop son caractère brûlant pour ça -, mais pour se frayer une place dans sa vie et se faire accepter. Après leur première entrevue, il a réussi à s'arranger pour rencontrer régulièrement la Sannin. Si cette dernière s'est montrée un peu froide au début, sans doute la conséquence de s'être déjà trop révélée dès le premier face-à-face, elle s'est vite montrée plus naturelle au fil du temps – franche, explosive et décidée. Agréable et chaleureuse, même, depuis peu. Leurs idéaux, surtout, les rapprochent beaucoup. Ils en ont passé du temps, à partager leurs motivations, leurs rêves, à refaire le monde et à s'imaginer une vie meilleure.

« Je ne crois pas que tu me l'aies déjà dit », répond Tsunade, adossée contre la rambarde tandis que Dan s'y accoude.

« Il y a encore quelques années en arrière, j'aimais beaucoup faire le chemin jusqu'à l'Académie avec ma petite sœur », raconte-t-il, rêveur. « C'était un petit moment privilégié entre nous. Elle me racontait tout ce qu'elle avait fait la veille, et ce qu'elle prévoyait de faire le jour-même. Je tournais mes missions en aventures épiques pour la faire rire. Ça nous permettait de passer un peu de temps ensemble à l'époque où on m'assignait de plus en plus de missions en dehors du village. » Il marque une pause, prenant une profonde inspiration avant de continuer : « Lorsqu'elle a été promue Genin, j'ai été le premier à la féliciter et nous avons bien fêté ensemble. Pourtant, on a rapidement affecté une mission de rang B à son équipe. A une simple équipe de Genins. »

La gorge nouée, il peine à terminer son récit. Tsunade pose une main douce sur la sienne.

« Ses camarades et elle ont été séparés de leur sensei. Il y avait trois Jônins de Kiri face à eux. »

Dan serre les doigts de son amie dans les siens.

« Les enfants n'ont pas survécu », chuchote-t-il avec douleur.

La Sannin pose sa deuxième main sur celle de Dan.

« Je suis désolée », murmure-t-elle, les yeux brillants de larmes. « Ils n'avaient aucune chance, ils ne méritaient pas ça. »

Elle peine à retenir ses larmes. Se redressant, Dan pose une main sur sa joue avec un sourire triste.

« Mais on n'y peut plus rien maintenant », déclare-t-il avec la résignation de ceux qui ont accepté les frasques de la vie.

« Mon petit frère aussi », souffle Tsunade, la voix brisée par les sanglots qui enflent dans sa gorge.

Le shinobi caresse doucement sa peau.

« Nawaki a été tué durant sa première mission en tant que Genin », lâche-t-elle avant de fondre en larmes.

Dan la ramène contre lui pour la serrer fort dans ses bras. La joue posée contre ses cheveux blonds, il la berce avec tendresse tandis que sa propre souffrance trouve écho dans les battements douloureux du cœur sous la poitrine pressée contre lui.

« Pourquoi ? », gémit la femme en serrant le t-shirt masculin dans ses poings. « Pourquoi si jeune ? »

« Je changerais ça, Tsunade », promet le Jônin. « Je deviendrais Hokage, et je ferais tout pour changer la condition des Genins. »

Tandis que Tsunade sa calme lentement, Dan pose ses mains sur ses épaules pour l'écarter doucement. Il relève son menton et ancre son regard dans le sien.

« Je sais que ça ne ramènera pas ceux qu'on aime, mais je ne veux plus que d'autres enfants meurent ainsi. »

« Moi non plus », souffle Tsunade.

Elle essuie son visage d'un revers de manche. Puis, elle passe ses deux mains derrière sa nuque pour décrocher le fermoir du collier dont elle ne se sépare jamais. Alors, elle passe ses bras autour du cou de Dan pour l'y accrocher. Tandis que le pendentif retombe sur son torse, l'homme en observe l'éclat bleuté qui brille de mille feux au soleil.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », demande-t-il curieusement.

« Un collier qui appartenait à mon grand-père, Hashirama Senju », explique Tsunade. « Je… », balbutie-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. « Je l'avais offert à Nawaki pour l'encourager dans ses rêves. Il voulait devenir Hokage, lui aussi. Il représente beaucoup pour moi. Alors j'aimerais que tu le gardes pour qu'il te protège et protège tes rêves. »

« Je le garderais toujours avec moi », assure Dan en le serrant dans sa paume.

Le cristal tiédi par les rayons du soleil réchauffe agréablement sa peau. C'est doux et rassurant, juste ce dont il a besoin pour l'accompagner et le soutenir sur le chemin qu'il a décidé d'emprunter. Mais il y a encore autre chose qui lui manque pour pouvoir envisager l'avenir avec sérénité. Une personne pour marcher à ses côtés. Une femme. Belle et forte. Avec un caractère autoritaire, mais doux.

Prenant le visage de Tsunade en coupe, il appose ses lèvres sur les siennes avec tendresse et assurance. Envahie d'une douce chaleur jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même, Tsunade n'hésite pas à passer ses bras dans son dos, le pressant davantage contre elle. Entremêlant sa langue à la sienne, Dan continue de l'embrasser. Encore et encore. Sur ce pont baigné par le soleil, il scelle la promesse qu'il lui a faite.

Il changera le monde shinobi.

* * *

 _ **Je n'ose même pas vous demander ce que vous en pensez. Tout va trop vite dans cet OS et il est plutôt fade et vide de véritables sentiments.**_

 _ **Bref, j'espère que ça ira mieux avec Minato et Kushina. A la prochaine ~**_


End file.
